SOL Alternate Series
by YAXON
Summary: I feel like doing the SOL arc and I wanted to take some characters away and add some new ones. Oh, some new cards and I don't know, but the original characters may be acting a little OOCish... Read and Review plz! :D
1. Chapter 1

**The change will be beginning at the episode 'I've seen the Light'. Oh, two more details, I WILL be using dialogue from the original SOL series, but not all of it, call me a plagiarist, I don't care, just discontinue reading if you don't like it… Secondly and fore mostly, I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH GX!!!**

Today was not a good day for Jaden; he still couldn't see his cards ever since Aster Phoenix beat him. The Professors that day for classes kept on calling for him for attendance, but he never answered because he wasn't there. His two best friends Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry were worried about him, until eventually Syrus snapped and went running out in the middle of class crying about Jaden. Later in the day, Jaden could be found sitting on a cliff.

_It's been three days since I lost to Aster and I still can't see my cards. _

"Kuriboh, is that you? Hello?"

Jaden said as he looked to the clouds, he thought he had seen Winged Kuriboh for a split second.

"Quit moping already."

"Chazz? What are you doing here?"

"I came out here to think, alright? Besides, I was sick of everyone going on and on and on about how much their worried about you. Everywhere I go it's 'Jaden, Jaden, Jaden…'. Uh, anyway, is it true you can't talk to your monsters anymore?"

"I guess…"

"Grr, snap out of it man! And stop bumming everyone out!"

"Listen Chazz, dueling's really the only thing I've really ever cared about, and now I can't do what I love the most."

"I know what you need, let's duel now! That's the only way you're going to get over this!"

Jaden started to get up and walk away.

"Come on! I'll even go easy on you! Don't walk away! Let's get our game on!"

"Maybe later Chazz…"

"What a loser…"

Chazz mutters as Jaden walks away from him.

-YU-GI-OH GX!-

"I need help. But I have no one by my side."

Mutters a black haired young man as he shuffles his dueling cards.

"The cards have never lied to me, perhaps they can now tell me where to go to start my reign of the Society of Light."

The young man picks up the top card of his dueling deck.

"Interesting, the card The Cursed Island is right side up. Most obvious, I must get help from the next generation of duelists. However, I need a pupil to start the Society for me while I am away…"

The black haired man picks up his next card.

"Ah! Of course. Soul Hero #5: The Genius. At Academy Island I must find a young boy who's grades are the best of his class. But the Genius is far more than that, he must have multiple strategies that he builds while observing his opponent. The final characteristic, he must have a knack for accepting challenges, such as the one I am about to give him: He must be ready for someone he has yet to observe. I shall find him, the card shall lead me to him…"

-YU-GI-OH GX!-

A tall man in an Obelisk uniform and a short, stubby man are running to the harbor while claiming to be surprised that a pro manager, one of the best at that, would be coming to Duel Academy. The tall man, known as Chancellor Crowler proclaimed.

"I had no idea that he would be coming today! I would have had my outfit dry cleaned!"

The short, stubby man known as Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte retorted back.

"I would have had my dry cleaned days ago if I had known he was coming!"

The two finally reach the harbor as a rather large boat comes in. Bonaparte was the first to speak up.

"Good afternoon Mr. Uh, Crowler, what was his name again?"

"His name is Seth Phoenix! And for the last time Bonaparte, he has managed Professional duelists for years!"

"Gentlemen, please, there is no need to argue, now if you will excuse me-"

"I simply insist that you let us show you around!"

Crowler replied quite hastily. Bonaparte, wanting to earn favor in the man's eyes, made a snappy comeback.

"No Crowler, a Professional manager? He isn't being asked to be shown around, but to be given a list of our best students! I'll make it myself! Let me tell you Mr. Phoenix, these kids can duel like butter!"

"That's nice, but I won't be needing any assistance."

Bonaparte was quite astonished.

"But why not?"

Crowler didn't want Bonaparte getting all the attention.

"Honestly, we're at your disposal. So by all means, dispose away."

"Thank you, but I've always made it a point to work on my own. Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, there is work to do."

Bonaparte and Crowler still wanted to help, but they decided not to get in his way.

"Don't be a stranger!"

"Call me!"

-YU-GI-OH GX!-

Syrus burst into the Slifer cafeteria.

"Call the coast guard, call the marines!"

All that were in there all got up and looked concerned.

"Jaden just left and took all of his stuff!"

Now all of them were frantic. Hassleberry was the first to find his voice.

"He what?! He retreated?!"

Chazz found it amusing that his rival was missing.

"Pathetic."

All of them went around the island looking for Jaden, of course, he was miles away and didn't hear their calls. Syrus and Chazz looked in different parts of the forest, Alexis looked along the beaches, Hassleberry looked along the trenches near the Slifer Red Dorm, and Bastion looked wherever he could. It got dark fast, soon everyone gave up, everyone but Bastion.

"Jaden! Come out! Jaden!"

Bastion heard a sound near him and turned around thinking it was Jaden.

"Jaden? You're not Jaden! Have you seen him?"

"I'm afraid, the person you know as Jaden has left, I saw him leave mere hours ago."

The stranger looked down at his right pocket, took a card out and saw that it was glowing.

"At last, may I ask you a personal question, um, sorry, didn't catch the name?"

"My name is Bastion Misawa, and shoot away."

"Are your grades particularly high in your class? Do you use different formulas?"

Bastion was astonished that the man asked these questions, and worse yet, how did he know he used different formulas?

"Y-y-yes, how do you know that?"

"I manage Professional duelists, I may not manage Aster, who is tearing through the Pro leagues, but have you ever heard of… Zane Truesdale?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Will Bastion accept a challenge? If so, will he win or lose? Find out this chapter guys! **

The stranger looked down at his right pocket, took a card out and saw that it was glowing.

"At last, may I ask you a personal question, um, sorry, didn't catch the name?"

"My name is Bastion Misawa, and shoot away."

"Are your grades particularly high in your class? Do you use different formulas?"

Bastion was astonished that the man asked these questions, and worse yet, how did he know he used different formulas?

"Y-y-yes, how do you know that?"

"I manage Professional duelists, I may not manage Aster, who is tearing through the Pro leagues, but have you ever heard of… Zane Truesdale?"

Bastion was just AMAZED with this young man, first he knows Bastion, and then he goes and asks if HE KNOWS THE ZANE TRUESDALE!

"Yes of course! He came to school here! YOU MANAGE HIM?!"

"Yes, he is my current client. And I must say that the stories he tells of this island are MAGNIFICENT. Is it true that this is the place where the Sacred Beast Cards are kept?"

Bastion was relieved, he could've sworn this guy was psychic, he guessed absolutely everything about him right! Bastion was glad to hear Zane was safe, he'd be glad to let Syrus know that Zane was safe.

"Thank you, all of us here on the island thought that Zane had been-"

"Killed? No, merely, changed, if you will. He too will be arriving here eventually, however, he must… survive some tests… Now, I understand that you have the right to enter Obelisk Blue, but you won't do it until you are the best, well, I offer you an invitation to the Society of Light! You will be honored and respected; you will be recognized as a true duelist! You can even beat… Jaden."

"How do you know- wait, Zane told you right?"

"No, he has been seen worldwide before, do you forget? His duel with Chazz, remember?"

"That duel was worldwide? I thought it might be, but I had hoped not, for you see, I wish to be the best, but I cannot without beating Jaden first."

"The power is within your grasp, but before that, I must test your ability in a duel."

Seth takes out his white duel disk and inserts his deck.

"Ready for the test?"

Bastion too takes out his duel disk.

"Always."

-DUEL-

Seth: 4000

Bastion: 4000

"I will start Bastion."

"Be my guest."

"Ha! First, I will summon Soul Hero #10: The Base in defense mode."

A huge warrior with flowing white hair jumps from out of nowhere and makes a loud thump as it hits the ground with its shield up. (500/1800)

"Next, I activate 'Forbidden Soul Summon'! This card allows me to special summon a Soul Hero from my hand regardless of level and at the end of my turn, the monster is destroyed, and its attack points are subtracted from our life points unless you have a monster who has a greater defense out. And I will summon Soul Hero# 6: The Wanderer. He, this card seems to represent your friend, what was his name? Oh that's right, Chazz Princeton!"

A warrior that looked almost like Chazz, but with goggles and had white attire burst through the trees that surrounded the two duelists. (2200/1700)

"And since my Base has stronger defense than my Wanderer's defense points, you will be the one taking 2200 damage in Life Points! I will end with one face down. Now, prepare yourself!"

Bastion cried in pain as the warrior exploded in front of him and did 2200 damage.

Bastion: 1800

Seth: 4000

"What's wrong Bastion? Don't you like 'the test'? Would you prefer to give up now?"

"Before my turn even begins? No! I can't!"

"On with your destruction, your move."

"My draw!_ He has a monster, a face down, and more life points then me, let's see what I can't do!_ I will activate Mystical Space Typhoon! This will take care of your face down! Now I activate one of my favorite cards! Dark Hole! This destroys all monsters on the field!"

"But when my Base is destroyed, you take 1000 damage I'm afraid."

"It was well worth it. For I now summon Beta the Magnet Warrior! (1700/1600) Now I apply Megamorph to it, doubling it's power! (3400/1600) Now attack Seth directly!"

Seth takes the oncoming Magnet warrior and loses 3400 points of damage.

Seth: 600

Bastion: 800

"Now the strength of my Warrior is halved because of Megamorph and I will set two face downs, your move!"

Bastion: Two face downs, no cards in hand, Megamorph equipped to Beta (850/1600) and has 800 Life Points.

Seth: No cards on the field, two cards in hand, and has 600 Life Points.

"Believe me Bastion, you will see the Light soon enough. My draw. Much can be done with three cards especially used in this precise order, prepare to be blown away. I activate Soul Storm, much like Heavy Storm, however, cannot be negated if there is at least one Soul Hero in the field or hand, your warrior regains its strength. I summon Soul Hero#5: The Genius, this represents you Bastion. Lastly, I activate… my Soul Sword on it, the Genius, with its ability may attack twice, with Soul Sword, it gains 800 points for each Soul Hero in my grave, I count two, how about you?"

A scientist that looked like Bastion in a lab coat and had white hair instead of black hair. Original attack: (800/800) With Soul Sword: (2400/800)

"Now, strike Beta down with Soul Alchemic Slash!"

The Beta Warrior was destroyed Bastion down to 100 Life Points.

"Bastion, embrace the Light, it will lead you to the formula to even beat Jaden!"

"Alright, show me the way… show me the Society of Light!"

Bastion said as he winced for what was about to come.

"Wise choice! Secondary Soul Alchemic Slash!"

Bastion: 0

Seth: 600

Bastion collapsed and fainted while Seth walked closer to him…

-YU-GI-OH GX!-

"Good morning lady and gents!"

"Bastion? What's with the white? Your hair… and clothes! Their white!"

"Of course Syrus! I have seen the Light! I have the formula to bring Jaden to his knees! And soon, the whole world will see the Light! Hahaha!"

Bastion says and arrogantly leaves maniacally laughing…

** Don't shoot me Bastion fans, he's seen the Light! Read and Review please!!!**


	3. I've seen the Lightrip off, I know CTAT

**Alright! Got a fan! Thank you WHITEASUKALOVER! Now on with the fic!**

**Oh, I'll be jumping around a bit more now, I may still be taking lines though and… I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX! **

-The Ra dorm-

"Ah, good tidings gents!"

"Bastion? What are you doing here? Don't you hang out with Jaden?"

"Jaden's gone! And in his place, since he was the only recognizable Slifer Red, a new Dorm shall rise, and I'll start by taking you gents with me to make a new White Dorm!"

"Yeah right, you can't beat all of us Bastion."

"Watch me! And prepare to see the light!"

Minutes later an explosion and several screams erupted from the Ra Yellow Dorm. Tyranno Hassleberry was passing by when he saw several students wearing white come out being led by Bastion.

"I say, why aren't you in white yet?"

Hassleberry just ran back to inform the others…

"He what?! Hassleberry! This means the two of us are the only Ra Yellows now! We've just gotta get them back! Hassleberry let me handle this in Jaden's place!"

And after saying that he ran to what USED to be the Yellow Dorm, but when Syrus got there, he was blinded by the white from the so-called 'Yellow' Dorm. What surprised Syrus the most was, there were students outside wearing white and chatting with Bastion.

"Ah, it IS good to be an elite member of the Society of Light isn't it fellows? Hm? Ah, ANOTHER Ra Yellow that has eluded us, don't worry, I'll handle this one."

"Bastion?! What is going on here?!"  
"Syrus, it is time you saw the light!"

-DUEL!-

"Bastion, since I'm the sane one, I'll start, I'm in this to get YOU back!"

"Ha! I'm in this to get YOU in Syrus! Hahaha!"

"I draw! I summon Ambulanceroid in attack mode! (1200) I'll end my turn with one face down, your move!"

"Righteo! I shall summon… Oxygeddon! (1800/800) Now prepare yourself!"

Syrus let out a shrill scream as his monster got destroyed.

Syrus: 3400

Bastion: 4000

"Now I will end my turn. I shall win!"

"No you won't! Go trap, Zero Gravity! This changes every monster's mode! Now I activate Shield Crash, this destroys one monster on your side of the field in defense mode! Now I activate Premature Burial! By paying 800 life points, I can get a monster from my grave! I special summon Ambulanceroid! (1200) Now I summon Gyroid! (1000/1000) Now you'll lose some points!"

Bastion: 1800

Syrus: 2600

"I play one more face down and end my turn."

"Heh, I lost some points to merely amuse you Syrus. My draw! I activate Dark Hole and-"

"Now I step in! Magic Drain! This negates your spell unless you discard a spell card."

"I won't. Instead I will activate Lightning Vortex! By discarding one card from my hand, I can now destroy all your monsters that are face up! Now, it is over I'm afraid. For you see Syrus, I too have a Premature Burial, and I will use it to bring back the Summoned Skull that I discarded when I used Lightning Vortex! You lose! For now, I activate one more spell card, Megamorph! (5000/1200) Now attack Syrus and end this duel!"

"Nooo!"

Syrus: 0

Bastion: 1000

By the end of the duel, Hassleberry, Chazz and Alexis came to watch Syrus duel. Shocked to see him lose, they ran over to him.

"Syrus! Hold on Truesdale! You don't have to be ashamed of anything!"

"Yeah, you tried your best!"

Alexis said adding to what Hassleberry said.

"Don't you guys see? I'm glad I lost, Bastion, thanks a lot! I'm ready to enter the Society of Light now!"

"Hold up, Sy, Bastion, let me duel you, if you win, Syrus and I will enter the Society, if I win, you and Syrus come back out!"

"Very well Alexis, I shall win! For I have seen the Light! Hahaha!"

-DUEL!-

"Alexis, ladies first."

"Fine. I draw, and I summon Cyber Tutu! (1000/800)Then I activate a card you haven't seen me play yet, Delinquent Duo! At the cost of 1000 Life points, I discard one card from your hand, and then, you choose to discard one! I'll discard your middle card! You?"

"I'll discard Alpha the Magnet Warrior…"

"Ok, and to end my turn, I place one face down. Your move!"

Alexis: Cyber Tutu in attack mode, one face down card, and three cards in the hand.

Bastion: Four cards in the hand.

"My draw! And I summon Hydrogeddon! (1600/1000) Now attack her Tutu!"

"Not so fast there Bastion! Go Magical Cylinder, now you take damage equal to your monster's attack!"

"Fine, I end my turn."

"Seriously? Well, fine by me, it'll be quicker to defeat you this way!"

Alexis: Cyber Tutu, three cards in hand, and has 4000 Life Points.

Bastion: Hydrogeddon, four cards in the hand, and 2400 Life Points.

"My draw! I will… activate Restructor Revolution! Now you take 200 damage for each card in your hand!"

Bastion winces as he takes 800 damage in Life Points.

"Now my Tutu attacks you directly!"

Bastion: Hydrogeddon, has four cards in hand, and 600 Life Points.

Alexis: Cyber Tutu, one face down she just placed, and 4000 Life Points.

"Your move, your last move. "

"Indeed, for you. I draw, and I activate Mystical Space Typhoon on your face down, and now I summon Oxygeddon! Now, Hydrogeddon, attack her Tutu!"

Alexis: 3400

Bastion: 600

"That's not all I'm afraid! Whenever Hydrogeddon destroys a monster in battle, I can summon up another one, as I said Alexis, you're done for! Attack her directly, Hydrogeddon and Oxygeddon!"

Alexis screams as her Life Points drop to 0.

Alexis: 0

Bastion: 600

"Alexis, Syrus, welcome to the Society of Light! Hassleberry, Chazz, I feel no need to duel you two today, I am plenty happy, or should I say, master Seth is happy! Hahaha!"

Bastion laughs maniacally and Syrus and Alexis follow without uttering a single word…

-Slifer Red Dorm-

"Oh great Huckleberry! Now it's just you and I! Jaden left the island, and the other students have begun to go nuts!"

"You're acting like it's my fault Chazz! Hey-is that-"

"Hey guys! What's up? Where's Alexis, Bastion, and Syrus?..."

Chazz, very furious at Jaden's return, and his ignorance for what has happened, replies.

"Well, well, well, the Slifer SLACKER returns! While you were gone, Bastion went to the Society of Light! Following suit, Alexis and Syrus join after Bastion defeats them! Poor Lexi! She'll never be the same again!"

Chazz rushes out of the Cafeteria and up to his bedroom to weep over Alexis.

"Well, he's got a point sarge, those things did happen, but none of it was your fault! Bastion went nuts, and made private Truesdale and Ms. Rhodes go nuts with him! Maybe with your help, we can get them back sarge."

"Oh man, I had no idea this happened! I couldn't see my cards! But then I went to Neo Space, it was wicked, and now, I'm back stronger than ever!"

"You'll need the extra strength sarge, because we're weakened and nearly defenseless! Chancellor Crowler and vice-chancellor Bonaparte will want to tear this Dorm more than ever now that there's a new, stronger Dorm on campus!"

-YU-GI-OH GX!-

**Hope this chapter was ok, please read and review! Who knows who's next to see the light? **


	4. The Strength

**Not going to waste your time with an A.N., so on with the fic! I don't own **

**Yu-gi-oh GX! But I do own Seth and the cards he uses. **

"Jaden? He returns? Are you absolutely certain Bastion?"

"Affirmative, Syrus saw him when he went to retrieve his luggage from his room in the Slifer Dorm."

"Most puzzling, Jaden should have seen the light, no matter; the cards will tell me how to deal with him."

Bastion watched in amazement as Seth took out his deck, shuffled it, and then put them on the table and moved them around. When thoroughly moved around, Seth picked up the top card.

"Ah, Soul Hero# 11: The Reaper. And he's right side up Bastion, this signifies that whoever Jaden duels next will lose. But we need a duelist, so…"

Seth picked up the next top card.

"Puzzling, Soul Hero# 28: The Strength. Do we have someone with incredible duel spirit, and is faithful to us? His physique must be strong as well."

"Ah, now only one person fits that category. His name is Tyranno Hassleberry, and no, he is not on our side. Master? Where are you going?"

"Why to duel Hassleberry myself, I don't expect any member to defeat Hassleberry, I can't afford to lose any members at this point, so I will be challenging Hassleberry."

"May Destiny be on your side master."

"Don't fear, it is. I am most certain of it."

-Slifer Dorm-

After much persuasion that Alexis would return to normal, Chazz finally calmed down. They were outside the dorm, thinking of who to get back first since so many members were in the White Dorm. Seth strides down the path to the Red dorm, completely aware of who Hassleberry is and who will be the victor.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, I am Seth Phoenix, I manage Professional duelists. I wish to challenge Hassleberry, if I may."

Hassleberry hearing the challenge replies.

"Of course! I never back down from a challenge!"

"Then may the best duelist win."

-DUEL!-

"Hassleberry, I will kick off things. I draw! And in the name of Destiny, I summon Soul Hero #7: The Tactician. (1500/1500) Now I apply Soul Pendant to it giving it a rather nice 700 point bonus. Your move. (2200/1500)"

"My move! I special summon Gilasaurus! (1400) And now I sacrifice it for Dark Driceratops! (2400) Now I activate Jurassic World! This adds 300 points to all my Dino buds! (2700) Now demolish his Tactician!"

Seth: 3500

Hassleberry: 4000

"Too bad when Soul Pendant is destroyed we both take 800 damage in Life Points, but thanks to my Tactician, I take 0 damage from special effects this turn!"

Hassleberry: 3200

Seth: 3500

"Now, Destiny's turn to rise. I draw. And I will play: Unfortunate Soul Loss. Now, for three turns, all cards in my hand are removed from the game. But when Soul Hero #11: The Reaper is removed from the game, so are all cards on your field."

"Well, Mr. Destiny, I still got a couple of tricks of my own!"

"No you don't, for I removed two Soul Daggers from my hand. This means, you lose 1000 Life Points for each."

Hassleberry: 1200

Seth: 3500

"Too bad, my move-"

"Not quite, for you see, the last card I just happened to remove from the game was Lucky Soul Loss, so now, your hand goes to the grave, including the card you just drew."

"Argh! I end my turn…"

"Why look so down Hassleberry? I am merely showing you the way to the Society of Light!"

"Huh?! Are YOU in charge of that club?!"

"Why yes, all our actions are predetermined, as is this next card, for you see, my next card is… Draw Paradox."

Seth flips it up to reveal Draw Paradox.

"Grr… How'd you know?!"

"I have the Light of Truth as my ally, and the Light reveals all! Now, I set one card face down. Your move."

"I-"

"Hold that thought, I activate Draw Paradox, now I draw in your draw phase, and you draw in mine."

"Argh! No!"

"You have no choice now but to…"

"End my turn..."

"Why so down? When it's my draw, you get to draw, remember?"

"Oh yeah, wish me luck!"

"Luck does not exist my friend, merely Destiny."

"Whatever, proceed with your move!"

"I will activate Pot of Greed, this lets me draw two more cards!"

"Ah, the card which will lead to your destruction, I summon Soul Hero #40: The Champion. (0/0)"

"Ha ha, so much for Destiny, that card has no points!"

"What it lacks in offense, it makes up for in special ability. Now, by sending all my cards to the grave, that means, all monsters on the field, all spell and traps on the field, and all cards in my hand go to the grave in order to hit you with 1000 points of damage for each card sent, strong isn't it?"

"Crud!"

Hassleberry: 0

Seth: 3500

"Nice moves, amazing tactics soldier."

Jaden worried about him speaks.

"Oh no, not you too! I can't believe that Hassleberry is gone!"

"Gone? Jaden? I'm not joining the club!"

"Huh?"

"That's right, I got dino DNA in me, meaning that I won't be joining the club."

Seth, not surprised in the least, strides away.

"Yeah, that's right boy, if you show your face around here again, I WILL beat you!"

_Not surprising, Hassleberry proves that he will only serve Jaden, the only other person that must stand beside me is Chazz Princeton…_

**Alright! Read and Review please! **


	5. The Wanderer

**OK! I feel like writing again, and I say, that the SOL is getting stronger and stronger…: D I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX! **

"That's right; I got dino DNA in me, meaning that I won't be joining the club."

Seth not surprised in the least, strides away.

"Yeah, that's right boy, if you show your face around here again, I WILL beat you!"

_Not surprising, Hassleberry proves that he will only serve Jaden; the only other person that must stand beside me is Chazz Princeton…_

-Yu-gi-oh GX!-

"Jaden let me ask you something. Am I… good for Alexis?"

"Huh?! Chazz, you know I'm not good with romance! Besides, you said so yourself over and over again, 'I'm her soulmate, and she's mine.'. All I can say is, if you really want her, get her out of the Society of Light! Defeat her or that master she serves, what's his name? Seth? Anyway, if you defeat him, EVERYONE is back, I'm sure of it."

"I guess you're right… Later…"

Chazz sadly walked away, but with a little more confidence than before, he was going to get Alexis back!

-Later at the White Dorm-

All the White students who were downstairs turned as the door open to see it was Chazz who had come to the White Dorm.

"What are you doing here Chazz?"

"Yeah, in case you didn't know, you're a Slifer Red, this is the WHITE Dorm!"  
"I'm here to duel Seth."

"Ha ha! Not in a million years Slifer!"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, it is fine if he wishes to duel me, although he will most certainly lose, I will duel him anyway."

Bastion who was beside Seth was shocked.

"But Master Seth! He has no special talent!"

"Neither did you before you saw the Light Bastion, and yet I made you see the Light, didn't I? Or would you like to duel Chazz instead? Chazz already has a talent, he can see duel spirits!"

"I don't want to duel him!"

"Are you scared that you will lose Bastion? Use the cards I gave you, defeat him, and make Chazz see the Light!"

Almost in a hypnotized way Bastion replied.

"Yes Master. Chazz, let's duel!"

"Fine Bastion, but if I win, 'Master Seth goes bye bye'! If you win, I'll join the Society."

"I accept."

-DUEL!-

"Chazz, I've seen the Light so I will start! I start with White Veil! Now every card in my hand and every card I draw will be revealed. You see Chazz, the Society doesn't believe in secrets."

Bastion's hand revealed he had: Soul Machine # 5(1500/1200), Soul Machine #12(3000/2100, 7 stars), Mystical Space Typhoon, Raigeki, and Ring of Destruction.

"I play two face downs and end my turn. What's wrong Chazz? You know what I just played!"

"I know, I know! I draw! I summon Armed Dragon Lv. 3! Now I play the field spell know as Mountain, this gives my Armed Dragon 200 extra points, but I don't care about that because I activate Level Up! And I pick my Armed Dragon Lv. 3 to an Armed Dragon Lv. 5! And because of Mountain, it gains 200 more points. (2600/1700) This duel's about over! I activate Premature Burial! By paying 800 Life Points, I can resurrect Armed Dragon Lv. 3, now I-"  
"Now I step in! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon on Premature Burial and Ring of Destruction on your Lv. 5 Dragon!"  
Chazz: 600

Bastion: 1400

"Well, I play one face down and end my turn Bastion."

"Ha! My next card shall be Dark Hole! And what do you know? Hahaha!"  
Bastion declares as he flips his top card.

"Chazz, I can see the future, and your defeat!"

"You can't see the future!"  
"Wish to bet on that? Your face down is Call of the Haunted!"

"Grr, lucky guess…"

"Don't worry; I summon Soul Machine # 5! (1500/1200) Now attack!"

"I activate Call of the Haunted on Armed Dragon Lv. 5! (2600/1700)"

"Continue the attack."

"What?! Oh well, you are nuts."

Chazz retorts as Soul # 5 is destroyed.

Chazz: 600

Bastion: 500

"Chazz, one thing left to do, I activate Dark Hole, this destroys all monsters on the field, and, by sending Soul Machine # 12 to the grave, I can resurrect Soul Machine # 5 and deal 500 damage to you. End turn."

Chazz: 100

Bastion: 500

"Bastion, you do realize if I draw a monster with more attack than that, then you lose, right?"

"I realize this."

"My draw! _Huh? It's… Monster Reborn! I can end this duel now!_"

_You're not thinking of playing that Monster Reborn, are you Chazz? You and Alexis can bask in the Light together. You know what you must do._

"Give in… I end my turn."

"Ha ha! I win! I draw and summon Soul Machine # 8! (1900/2000) Now end this duel!"  
Chazz screams as he's hit and his Life Points become 0. From out of nowhere a white coat falls on Chazz. Jaden, who just got informed that Chazz was dueling Bastion and got there right when Chazz drew Monster Reborn. Aster who was behind him said.

"See, Chazz didn't want to win because he wanted to be with Alexis, Jaden."

"Oh man, this is getting out of hand."

Jaden utters as around him chant for Chazz…

**I know it's short, but this chapter was to prove that Bastion was the second in command of the Society Of Light. Please review if you finish reading this chapter! **


	6. Return of Syrus Truesdale, or is it?

**Alright, 4 of Jaden's friends have joined the society! His final sane friend won't be joining ever, so on with the story! I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX!**

Seth was in his private helicopter heading for Duel Academy, the cards had told him there was a tournament coming, and that pro duelists would be coming, he thought this would be the perfect time to purify the Earth by gaining the power of a brainwashing satellite owned by a certain Prince Ojan. A communicator that was by him lit up.

"Master Seth?"

"Yes my p- my second-in-command?"

"We have unconfirmed reports that the Substitute Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor will be taking the students here on a field trip, are you en route to Duel Academy?"

"Of course, remember, I can see into the future."

"Yes Master. Any orders?"

"Stall long enough for me to enroll there, then my plans may commence."

"As you wish."

The communicator went dark again. Seth leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes to rest; it would be an hour until they reached Duel Academy…

-Yu-gi-oh GX!-

"Alright ladies and gents, Master Seth will be arriving within the hour, and we need to stall Jaden and the faculty until he is here to enroll, any questions?"

Chazz stood up proudly and declared.

"Let me take on Jaden!"

"No Chazz, we need someone he will have a weakness to, someone whom he doesn't want to beat… Syrus! Why don't you duel Jaden?"

"Of course, I'll make Jaden see the light!"

Syrus declared as he stood up arrogantly.

"Very well, I will send the challenge to Jaden; go to the Duel Field Syrus. Everyone, move!"

Syrus was the first to get out as he dashed for the arena in the school, with everyone running to the Duel Field as well with Bastion, Chazz and Alexis leading…

Jaden's PDA began to beep and since it was on the desk in the Slifer Dorm and Jaden was asleep, Hassleberry was the one to get it. As soon as he read the challenge for Jaden, he quickly woke him up.

"Jaden! This can be the time we can get Private Truesdale back!"

Jaden, still groggily waking up, mutters.

"Huh? What? Syrus? How?"

"Bastion sent you the challenge, and since he seems to be their general when Seth isn't there, I think you'd better accept his challenge."

"But, that means I challenge Bastion, Hassleberry."

"No, he says that you're to duel Private Truesdale!"

Jaden was out of the bed in an instant. In a hurry he grabs his duel disk and dashes out the door with Hassleberry close behind…

"Took you long enough Jay, but surprisingly you're right on time for once! I'll make you see the Light Jay, don't resist, I'm too powerful for you now!"

"Wow Sy, you really have changed, I'll make sure to get you back this time!"  
-DUEL!-

"I'll start Sy; I draw and summon Neo Spacian Grand Mole! (900) Now I'll end my turn with a face down, your move!"

"Fine Jay, I'll go ahead and summon… someone who you might remember from the old Sy, but he's gone now and there's no gettin' him back! I summon Submarineroid! (800/1800) Now attack Jaden's Life Points directly!"

"Hold that thought Sy, I activate Negate Attack! Sorry, but now your monster can't turn to defense!"

"Fine, it's your move…"

"Stop it! This isn't you Sy! The Society of Light's blinded you!"

"Stop with the lies! Now just go Jay!"

"Fine, I'll get you back… With this! Elemental Hero Sparkman! (1600/1400) Now attack his Submarineroid!"

Syrus: 3200

Jaden: 4000

"Oh, now attack him directly Grand Mole!"  
Syrus: 2300

Jaden: 4000

"I'll end with another face down, your go!"

"Fine, I summon Steamroid! (1800/1800) Now attack that Sparkman!"

"Hold that thought Sy, I activate a card known as Neo Spacian Reflectors, now you have to attack Grand Mole, and when he's attacked, both monsters are sent to the hand!"

"Fine, I end with two face downs, your move Jay…"

Syrus said 'Jay' rather spitefully.

"Sy, you gotta wake up man! If I have to beat you to bring you back then so be it, now I activate R-Righteous Justice! This destroys a spell or trap card on your field and I choose the right one!"

"There goes my 'Garage', and when my 'Garage' here is destroyed, I get to special summon a Vehicroid from my hand and I choose Gyroid! (1000/1000)"

"I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart! Now both my monsters, attack Gyroid!"

Syrus: 1200

Jaden: 4000

"Your move Sy."

"About time, now to start a comeback… I activate Pot of Greed and Graceful Charity, now I draw five and discard two! I summon Expressroid! And he comes with a few passengers! I'll get Stealthroid and Drillroid back and add them to my hand. Now I activate Vehicroid Connection Zone, I fuse Expressroid, Drillroid, Truckroid, and Stealthroid to create Super Vehicroid Stealth Union! (3600) Now destroy Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

Jaden: 1900

Syrus: 1200

"Ok Sy, time to get my game on, and win you back!"

"Good luck, you'll need it! Hehehe…"

"Well, this is not like me, however, it MAY bring you back, I set one face down, your go!

"Heh heh! Is that the best you can do?"

"Actually yes!"

"I draw-"

"Hold that thought Sy, I activate Ring of Destruction, destroy his fusion monster!"

Syrus yelps as his and Jaden's Life Points hit 0.

Syrus: 0

Jaden:0

"That's game, you back Sy?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm back Jay, but not on your side, no way I'd be joining you ever again!

Syrus proclaims as he dashes out of the arena.

"Oh man, I thought for sure I brought him back! Man... don't worry Sy, I'll get you back!"

Jaden declares as Bastion, Chazz and Alexis sneak out of the arena unnoticed by anyone to go see their Master…

-Yu-gi-oh GX!-

"Master, Jaden is still not with us, and what's worse, we almost lost an elite member!"

"Don't fear Bastion, Destiny would not, and will not let Jaden win! Syrus, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess, Jaden almost had me believe his lies!"

"I know, everything will be fine now. Why? I am finally enrolled here at the Academy! Hahahahahahahaha!"

**Read and Review please! Thank you! **


	7. Where to go?

**Hey guys! To the readers out there, you might want to read through the last chapter again, due to an idea of WHITEASUKALOVER, I changed the ending of it. Anytime you feel like telling me WAL would be great. :D Anyway, just read through the last chapter again if you haven't already so you're not so confused. I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX! **

_Last time…_

_"Master, Jaden is still not with us, and what's worse, we almost lost an elite member!"_

_"Don't fear Bastion, Destiny would not, and will not let Jaden win! Syrus, are you ok?"_

_"Yeah, I guess, Jaden almost had me believe his lies!"_

_"I know, everything will be fine now. Why? I am finally enrolled here at the Academy! Hahahahahahahaha!"_

Crowler and Bonaparte were in their office when the whole White Dorm came barging in.

"We don't want you losers planning our field trip! Besides, we've got bigger plans on where to go!"

"Chazz is right, just because you're the guys in charge at Duel Academy, it DOES NOT mean that you get to go and choose where the Society of Light goes!"

"Alexis, let Master Seth speak!"

"Of course Bastion, sorry for upstaging you Master."

"It is fine, gentlemen, we do have plans for a field trip. Comply with us and we won't harm you."

"Hey! Don't we get in a say in all this?!"

Everyone in the room turns around to see Jaden and Hassleberry standing in the doorway.

"Grr, stay out of this Jay! The Society of Light has plans, and you mustn't get in the way!"

"Be calm Syrus, how about… if you beat the duelist who will represent the Society, then you may choose where to go, if our representative wins however, we get to choose where to go!"

"Ok, sounds good to me, who's going to be your guys rep?"

"You'll see Jaden, you'll see! Bwahahahaha!"

Everyone moves to the Duel Arena, Bonaparte and Crowler nervously sit down, not knowing who will win and who the Society of Light's representative is. Seth stands in the middle of the Arena.

"Where will we go? Only Destiny knows! All hail the Light! Standing against the Society of Light… Jaden Yuki! And our representative, heh, is none other than Zane Truesdale!"

Zane, dressed in Society of Light attire, gets up on the platform arrogantly expecting victory.

"Jaden! Prepare to fall to the Light!"  
"Zane?! Not you too, man…. Well, I'll have to get you back too then! Let's duel!"

"I thought we'd never get to that part, ha!"

-DUEL!-

"I will start Jaden… end turn."

"Huh?! You go first and… Never mind, you have something planned, don't you? Well, I draw and summon an Elemental Hero no one has seen me summon yet, Elemental Hero Stratos! (1800/300) And when Stratos is summoned, I get to get an Elemental Hero from my deck and I choose… Elemental Hero Avian! Now I activate Polymerization, and I fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! (2100) You're in for a rude awakening Zane! Attack!"

Zane: 100

Jaden: 4000

"Seth was right, that was EXACTLY what I predicted what would happen! The Light DOES reveal all! Now Jaden, prepare for a rude awakening of your own!"

"Hold it Zane, I set all three cards of my hand face down and end my turn!"

"You're planning to use Ring of Destruction, but you won't have a chance to deal damage, prepare to fall!"

"Yeah right, you got the card right, but will you be able to stop it before I play it on my Stratos?"

"Go ahead then, I draw-"

"I activate Ring of Destruction! And I'll use it on Stratos!"

Stratos is destroyed but both players' Life Points remain untouched.

"What's going on?!"

"I activated Ring of Defense at the last moment Jaden, after all, every move counts, looks like you lost Stratos for nothing, now I activate Power Bond! I fuse the three Cyber Dragons in my hand to create the Cyber End Dragon! And because of Power Bond, its strength doubles, looks like its over for you! (8000) Attack!"

"Go face down!"

"I didn't predict this!"

"See Zane? And you call me a liar, my face down is Defusion! And I'll defuse your Cyber Dragons, so in case you wanted to attack and have a draw, forget it, when Flame Wingman destroys a monster-"

"I know, I know! Now, I end my turn with a face down, your move slacker!"

"Zane, I will get you back! Here's how, R-Righteous Justice! This destroys a spell or trap card on your field for each Elemental Hero on my side, so there goes your face down."

"So what, it was just Fake Trap, I fooled you."

"Yeah? Who's the fool now Zane? I attack one of your Cyber Dragons to end this game!"

"Drat!"

Zane mutters as the Duel comes to an unforeseen close.

Zane: 0

Jaden: 4000

"That's game! Was it me, or were you trying to end quickly?"

"I did Jaden, but you beat me fair and square, I'll join your side I-"

Zane stops in mid-sentence as he holds his head in agony and screams while his hair turns white.

"Zane? What-what is that?!"

"It's Master Seth, Jaden! He's made me stronger, and I can finally see the Light!"

"Zane, Zane, Zane, you never learn, oh well, Jaden? Where do you want to go for the field trip?"

"Where else? I pick… Domino City!"

"A wise choice, Jaden, for that is where we wanted to go!"

"Ok, well, let's go!"

The Society of Light board their 'cruise liner' while Jaden and the rest who weren't in the Society of Light hop on a regular sized boat and head for Domino…

**This chapter may be a little short, oh well…**


	8. Return of Zane

**I have an idea, but I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX! But I do own the cards and character I made.**

Aster had followed the two ships in his boat. He HAD to know if this was his long lost brother Seth, his last name was Phoenix, but it could be another Phoenix family. Aster and Seth were born on the same day, but they weren't twins. Aster's dad and mom filed for a divorce when he was four, he was taken in by his dad, while Seth… Aster didn't know, but he guessed Seth lived with his mom, he even asked his dad if he had a siblings or mother and his dad denied it.

He found out on his own, one day while his dad was at work he fished around in the attic and found a photo album that was deeply buried. In the first picture there was supposed to be four people, but one of the people was purposely torn out, he guessed a sibling, he turned the picture over and read 'The Phoenixes'. Aster flipped to another page and saw two babies in the same crib, Aster turned the page over and read 'Aster and Seth Phoenix', strange, his father said he DIDN'T have any siblings. The next day his father went to work he looked up 'Phoenix' in the phone book, there was a tear where a number was supposed to be, and the number torn out was the number for Rose Phoenix. He presumed his mom, but since he didn't have a number to call, he put the phone book away and went to play a video game.

All Aster had left of his family could very well be in Seth, but he wasn't sure. Seth looked nothing like him with his black spiky hair and pitch black eyes. Nevertheless, it was worth a try wasn't it? All three boats docked in Domino's harbor. Everyone got off the boats and went their separate ways, Jaden couldn't decide where to go, Hassleberry didn't want to follow the Society around, the Society to the hotel they reserved for, Bonaparte and Crowler to the hotel they reserved for everyone else who was not in the Society of Light, and Aster tried to follow, at a distance, the Society of Light.

Jaden, wanting more than Hassleberry for a friend, runs to the hotel reserved by the Society of Light. Hassleberry, wanting to help Jaden, ran after him.

"Chazz! Bastion! Alexis! Syrus! Zane! I'll free you guys!"

Jaden was pushed back by two boys in white jackets.

"Nice try slacker, but all of them are in a-"

"Well, not all of them…"

"Grr! Stop it! You're able to see Zane, but I suggest you make it quick! The other four you called for are in a conference with Master Seth."

"Zane!"

The other guy in White called, and from the shadows emerged the newly reborn Zane.

"What is it? This better be legit!"

"It is sir, it's Jaden, he probably wants to duel you again."

"Well fine, where is the slacker?"

"Right here! C'mon Zane, I'm setting you free!"

"You wish slacker!"

-DUEL!-

"Jaden, I'm stronger than last time, I see the Light! I draw, and I summon Soul Machine Dragon #6 in attack mode! (1300/600) I set one face down, and end my turn."

"My move! I summon Elemental Hero Stratos (1800/300) and now I get an Elemental Hero to add to my hand! I choose Elemental Hero Blade Edge! Now I'm going to kick it Polymerization style by fusing Elemental Heroes Blade Edge and Wildheart in order to create Elemental Hero Wildedge! (2600) Now, Stratos, destroy Soul Machine Dragon #6!"

Zane: 3500

Jaden: 4000

Now attack his Life Points directly Wildedge!"

"Not so fast, I activate SMD Tribute! I remove all Soul Machine Dragons that are in the grave or in my hand and I take 0 damage this turn!"

Zane removes the card in the grave, and three cards in the hand.

"Oh, and since I removed Soul Machine Dragon #1 from the game, I get to special summon one Soul Machine Dragon #2! (0/0, no ability)"

"What's the point of that Dragon? Unless…"

"I tribute it to bring Soul Machine Dragon #3 to the game! (1000/1000)"

"Okay, your monsters are improving, but not enough to beat mine! I end my turn with two face downs, your move Zane."

"Alright, I tribute Soul Machine Dragon #3 to summon Soul Machine Dragon #15! (2500/0) Now destroy Stratos!"

"Go Ring of Destruction!"

Zane is quite shocked Jaden had a plan to rescue his monster and gets hit with 2500 damage along with Jaden.

Zane: 1000

Jaden: 1500

"Not bad, I activate Soul Resurrection which let's me bring back Soul Machine Dragon #15! Now destroy Stratos!"

Jaden: 800

Zane: 1000

"You're last move Jaden!"

"That's what they all say, my draw! You're right Zane, my last move, Wildedge, destroy his monster!"

Zane: 900

"Still standing here Jaden!"

"What was that? Go face down Defusion! I defuse Wildedge to Wildheart and Blade Edge! Attack!"

"NOOO!"

Zane: 0

Jaden: 800

When Jaden won, Zane's hair went from white back to its original color.

"Zane? Are you alright? You back to normal? Zane?!"

"Ja-J-Jaden? Where are we? Why am I in White clothes? Did we just duel? I showed you respect right?"

"You're back! To answer your other questions in order, we are at the hotel reserved for the White Students, you joined the Society of Light, yeah, we just dueled, I won amazingly, and no, sorry, you didn't show me respect, but I showed respect to you."

"Good job Jaden."

Zane said weakly and collapsed. Jaden dragged him back to the other hotel that was reserved for the non- Society of Light members…

**Woo hoo! Another chapter done! Please read and review, thank you. **


	9. Chazz vs Bastion

**WOO HOO! Another reviewer! I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX! But I do own Seth and the cards he owns. ******

"Interesting, my control over Zane is broken. Still, we are in Domino, I know some people that can assist our cause!"

Chazz entered and saw his Master at the table yet again with the cards laid out.

"That is REALLY starting to creep me out, could you stop? Doesn't the Light reveal all?"

"Yes, but watch, the cards tell us who to call upon to duel Jaden. And the next one is… you Chazz."

"What?! I'm not dueling the slacker! I want to stay in Society of Light!"

"I'm sorry Chazz, the cards have spoken. Besides, maybe this is the time you beat Jaden?"

"Fat chance, I'll duel him anyhow if 'the cards have spoken'. HMPH!"

Chazz strides out and Seth takes a look at the card he flipped, it wasn't the Wanderer…

Bastion came walking down the hall and saw Chazz striding down the way Bastion was coming from, Chazz went to see Master Seth. Bastion went to the room where Seth was staying and saw Seth at the table yet again with his cards sprawled out on the table.

"Bastion, the cards tell me you have a question."

"Yes, why haven't you been using me lately? I'm good you know, I'm the second-in-command!"

"That position is being threatened by Chazz, Bastion, in order for you to keep that position, you know what you must do."

"Defeat Chazz in a duel. But what would happen if I did beat him? I mean, I've seen when someone who isn't in the Society beat someone in the Society and the person goes back to their original Dorm, would the same be with Chazz?"

"Not necessarily, you both are in the Society, so nothing would happen! Now, after you beat Chazz, I have your next assignment. Now go!"

"Fine Master, I will prove why you accepted me into the Society first!"

Bastion runs out of the room and ran in the direction where Chazz had gone, he knew where to find him. Bastion got to the other hotel where the resistance was, he found Chazz at the front desk obviously asking something.

"Chazz! You're not the second-in-command!"

"So what? I'm here for my assignment, I'm here to duel Jaden and make him see the Light!"

"If anyone is to do that, it's me, I will make Jaden see the Light!"

"Yeah right dork, Seth is losing faith in you so that's why he's chosen me for this very assignment! But if you have a problem with that, I'll duel you, and the winner gets to decide who gets to duel Jaden!"

"Agreed, now let's step outside!"

-DUEL!-

"I'll start dork, and I summon Armed Dragon Lv 3. (1200/900) Now I set one card face down, and end my turn. Was that too complicated for ya?"

Bastion ignored the last comment and drew.

"My turn and I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode! (1400/1700) Now, I apply Butterfly Dagger-Elma to it to give it three hundred extra points! (1700/1700) Now destroy Armed Dragon Lv 3!"

Chazz: 3500

Bastion: 4000

"I now-"

"Hold that thought- go Call of the Haunted! This brings my dragon back from my grave. Now end your turn so I can go!"

"I end my turn."

"About time, watch this, my Armed Dragon Lv 3 now upgrades to a Lv 5 Dragon now since it's my standby phase, and now, I activate Level Up! Now my Lv 5 Dragon turns to a Lv 7 Dragon! But wait, now I sacrifice my Lv 7 Dragon to bring out my all powerful Armed Dragon Lv 10! (3000/2000) Now, I discard Ojama Black to destroy all face up monster cards on your side of the field! Now you're wide open, attack him directly!"

Bastion: 1000

Chazz: 3500

"See Bastion? Do you see why the leader is beginning to lose faith in you?"

"Ha! My draw! Not bad, Chazz, this is your downfall, I activate Snatch Steal! Now I get you Armed Dragon, and now I activate Premature Burial by paying 800 Life Points to resurrect Alpha the Magnet Warrior! Now, attack him directly you two!"

Chazz: 0

Bastion: 200

"Remember your position next time Chazz! But, go on, challenge Jaden, maybe if your lucky enough, you'll lose to him and be rid of the Society for good! Hahaha!"

Bastion cackles as he strides away from the resistance's hotel.

"Maybe I don't belong…"

Ojama Yellow appeared right next to him.

"That's right boss! Fight it! You always hated the color White and look what you're wearing!"  
Ojama Yellow said as he cheered on.

"Grr… Back off!" _Wait, what am I saying? He's my Duel Spirit, and Master Seth, what he said in our meeting yesterday… He said that Duel Spirits always speak the truth. Do I really hate the color White? No! I'm in the White Dorm! I have to show the whole world the Light! What am I saying? Seth must have messed with my brain. No he didn't! Master Seth is a genius! Argh! I've gotta fight this! Maybe staying with the roaches that are at this hotel can help me find myself again… _

Chazz registered a room here which happened to be right next to Jaden's room. Jaden was coming out of his room when he saw Chazz coming his way.

"Chazz! What brings you here?"

"Jaden…"

Chazz mumbled something and entered his new room still in his White clothes…


	10. Chazz is back!

**I know I had some grammar and punctuation error last chapter, it was on accident. This time I'll proofread my chapter, hope you guys enjoy! Don't worry, Chazz is disbanding to dispel some worries of Princess Lena, and as for Zane, well… :D Anyway, I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX! But I do own Seth and I make some cards up. **

"Well Hassleberry, I gotta say it's an improvement, I mean, we hopefully got Zane back, and Chazz is fighting with himself, so we'll hopefully get him back to normal."

Jaden said sincerely.

"Don't worry Sarge! Whatever comes our way, we'll handle it!"

Hassleberry piped up happily.

"Heads up, it's Bastion!"

Jaden said worriedly seeing Bastion enter the hotel.

"Ah gents, I don't suppose you've seen Chazz anywhere? We'll be leaving Domino in an hour."

Bastion said casually, not really wanting to give anything away.

"What?! Been here three days and we're leaving?!"

Jaden said, his jaw dropping down to his feet.

"Well yes, unless you want to stay in Domino permanently?"

Bastion asked hopeful.

"Bastion, you know I'd never give up on you guys, that's why Chazz is with us, he isn't sure if he's one of you or us."

Jaden said, boasting that another member may have been lost.

Bastion just walked past them and into the hallways of the hotel, already knowing where to find Chazz. Bastion knocked on Chazz's door.

"Go away slacker! Can't you see I'm trying to remember which side I'm on?!"

Chazz said on the other side of the door annoyed.

"CHAZZ! It's I, Bastion, we're leaving, Master Seth acquired what he wanted!"

"I'm not leaving with you guys! I don't have a clear mind anymore, I'm beginning to think that the Society has nothing to offer! There is no Light!"

Footsteps could be heard as Chazz comes to the door, his uniform changed. The right half was half of his old black uniform, the left half was the white uniform.

"Chazz?! Which side are you on?!"

"I don't know ok? I feel like I see the Light, but at the same time there are some attributes of the Society that I hate.

"Like what?"

"Well the color white for starters, I hate wearing white! Secondly, they keep taking all of my friends away!"

"You've got me, Alexis, and Syrus!"

"So what, there's no definite way to get to Jaden. You know what?"

Chazz takes the white coat off which was over his black coat.

"Sorry, but it looks like I'm not on your side anymore Bastion."

Bastion was shocked.

"But-but-but why?! You were an elite member!"

"That's just it Bastion, the Chazz doesn't work for anyone but himself! Later dork, looks like Duel Academy is going to be back to normal soon."

Chazz says as he strides away from a now stunned Bastion. Mere moments later, Bastion came walking out and then proceeded to the harbor, where everyone was waiting for him. Alexis was the first one to greet him when he got back on.

"Well?"

Bastion took a deep sigh before he responded.

"Chazz abandoned us because he was already wavering, you see, I must have weakened him in our duel, something I said… It doesn't matter, who needs slackers like him anyway?"

Alexis smirked.

"I guess you're right, you were late for a meeting with the elites of the Society, there was only me, Syrus, and Seth."

Bastion's eyes widened.

"He's not mad at me, is he?"

Bastion nervously asked.

"No, on the contrary, he says he was going to assign you that mission, to get rid of Chazz, he wasn't an elite member as master Seth thought."

Bastion looked relieved.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that."  
Hours later, the boats entered the harbor of Duel Academy. Jaden, Hassleberry, Zane, and Chazz got off their boat. Winged Kuriboh floated next to Jaden.

"What's up pal? What?! Somebody's at our dorm?!"

**Sorry, you're kept in the dark for now, but the Light will review all! Bwahahaha!**


	11. Multiple Conversions! Bwahahaha!

**Time to gather up recruits before the tournament begins! The Society seems to be losing, well, how long can Jaden hold his own? I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX! But I do own Seth and his cards. **

Hours later, the boats entered the harbor of Duel Academy. Jaden, Hassleberry, Zane, and Chazz got off their boat. Winged Kuriboh floated next to Jaden.

"What's up pal? What?! Somebody's at our dorm?!"

Jaden, Chazz, and Hassleberry were running to the Slifer Dorm, Zane didn't follow, instead he proceeded to the school. Jaden spotted a guy in a hat and who had a bandage on his right eye in front of the Slifer Dorm.

"Criky! You guys sure got here pretty quickly! We only arrived ten minutes ago! Wasn't your field trip supposed to be longer?"

Chazz decided to speak up first.

"Listen you! We had a change of plans, ok? The Society of Light decided to head back to Duel Academy, and since that is the majority of the school…"

"Criky! I get it now… Hey Axel! Jesse! They came back early!"

A boy with blue hair and who looked a lot like Jaden came out of one of the upstairs rooms. Followed by a black kid with black hair coming out of the first level rooms.

"About time! Was wondering when they'd show! A tournament's gonna be starting tomorrow!"

"Easy partner! Just because they were a little late, doesn't mean you snap at 'em!"

Jaden cut in.

"Who exactly are you guys?"

Jaden asked. The Australian kid introduced himself first.

"I'm Jim Cook! This is Axel Brodie, and this is Jesse Anderson. I'm afraid there were two more of us who came here but…"

Zane who was slowly striding up to the group finished for Jim which made everyone jump out of their skin.

"They are on the Society's side. The names are Adrian Gecko and actually one of them is a Professor at one of the worldwide schools of Duel Academy called Professor Cobra. I don't trust him. As for Adrian, I don't understand why he joined up with them, he has no connection to Seth or the Society."

Jesse replied after letting it all sink in for all of them.

"But, neither is Professor Cobra…"

Zane replied to this quickly.

"Yes he does, I beat him while I was brainwashed by Seth, Cobra's seen the Light."

Everyone sat down on the grass in front of the Dorm, Syrus came trotting over. The whitened bluenette spoke.

"So, which one of you should I beat first… I know! Jesse! Duel me right here and now!"

"Alright partner, you got yourself a duel! But, are you ready to leave the Society of Light?"

"Ha! In your dreams! Let's duel!"

-DUEL!-

"I'll start partner! I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in attack mode! (1200) Now I'll end my turn!"

"Is that all? My move! This duel will be over soon enough, go Snatch Steal! Now I tribute the dumb old cat for Jinzo! (2400/1500) Now I'm activating Axe of Despair on it! (3400/1500) Attack!"

Jesse let out a small yelp as nearly all his Life Points were taken away.

Jesse: 600

Syrus: 4000

Jaden was shocked by his former friend's moves.

"Sy! What happened to you? You would never deliberately try and hurt someone!"

"I'm not hurting him Jay! I AM showing him the Light though."

Syrus smirked evilly as his turn ended.

"My move! And I summon Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise in defense mode! (2000/600) Your move!"

"Ha ha! So it is! I activate a card that will send you to your doom! For I now activate Fairy Meteor Crush! With this card, this duel's over! Heh heh!"

"Ah man, maybe it is time I saw the Light partners…"

"No Jesse!"

Jaden cried out as Syrus declared his attack and ended the duel.

Syrus: 4000

Jesse: 0

"Hey, thanks Sy, I really needed that, now I can see the Light!"

Syrus returned with an icy smirk. He then spotted his next two targets.

"Jim! Axel! I'll take both of you on at the same time!"

"Criky! You really are mad aren't you?!"

"Should mean that he's more capable of being beaten right? C'mon! I'm not letting this kid upstage us all!"

"I take that as a 'yes', you Jim?"

"Grr, fine, c'mon Shirley…"

His gator remained on his back as the duel started. Jim and Axel cut their Life Points in half so it was fair.

-DUEL!-

Jim: 2000

Axel: 2000

Syrus: 4000

"Your move gentlemen, make it count, I tend to win VERY quickly."

"We'll see about that mate! I summon Fossil Knight in attack mode! (2000/2000)

I know, he's strong right? But if he battles a monster of yours Syrus, he comes back… 500 points stronger!"

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my little white boots! Hahaha!"

"Grr, I end my turn with a face down, your move, Axel!"

"Right, I summon Volcanic Knight! (2000/2000) Just like Jim's Fossil Knight, mine comes back after it's destroyed and it comes back 500 points stronger, but it has to be destroyed with a spell or trap. I end with a face down. Your move Syrus."

"Hm hm, nice doing business with you gentlemen! But I activate Final Destiny! By discarding five cards from my hand, all cards on the field are destroyed!"

"Don't forget, when Volcanic Knight's destroyed…"

(2500/2000) But it appeared on Syrus's field.

"What?!"

"One of the cards I discarded happened to be Vengeful Soul, it's a pretty good spell, when it's discarded to the graveyard, I get one of your monsters that are destroyed this turn. You want to know what else I tossed? Soul Morph, it has to be discarded once again, but it's well worth it to double the points of a monster I have until the end of this turn!"

(5000/2000)

"Do you see it gentlemen? Do you see the Light yet?"

"No, no, no! Don't do it mate!"

"Listen to Jim! We're sorry, we won't mess with you again!"

"Oh you better believe it! Because as of today, you will be in the Society of Light! And we will bask in the Light together!"

Jaden cried out to Syrus.

"Don't do it Sy, please, we need help!"

"Yeah right Jay, later. Volcanic Knight attack them directly!"

Jim and Axel: 0

Syrus: 4000

As soon as Jim and Axel lost, they along with Jesse followed Syrus to the White Dorm. Bastion saw Syrus coming, he saw the three new whitened friends.

"Good work today Syrus, well, I guess that cuts our losses, at least until tomorrow. Bwahahaha!"

All laughing evilly, they entered the White Dorm…

**I had fun writing this chapter. Read and Review!**


	12. Alexis Returns!

**Yeah! Thanks for reviewing you guys! I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX! But I own Seth and the cards I made. :D**

As soon as Jim and Axel lost, they along with Jesse followed Syrus to the White Dorm. Bastion saw Syrus coming, he saw the three new whitened friends.

"Good work today Syrus, well, I guess that cuts our losses, at least until tomorrow. Bwahahaha!"

All laughing evilly, they entered the White Dorm…

Alexis didn't know what to say. Here she was supposed to be the Queen of the White Dorm and yet, she hadn't converted anyone to the White Dorm besides the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm. She was feeling unwanted. But still she was an elite, and even then she felt the need to leave, they gained five new elites when they got back to Duel Academy. All of them upstaging her. Syrus and Alexis were walking to the halls of the White Dorm. That's when they 'bumped shoulders'.

"Sy, why did you have to bring in more elites?!"

"Alexis… I did it for the good of the Society! I was under Master Seth's strict orders to convert the rest of them! So you're being upstaged by even me, so what?"

Syrus sneered and strode away. Alexis couldn't take that, so she stormed out of the White Dorm, she needed to think. She wasn't even going to get that, because coming her way was Chazz.

"Lexi! Come back, we need you baby!"

That did it, he got a slap to the face.

"Don't you EVER call me that!"

"Ow! Oh well, that's why I love ya Lex, you're so demanding and in charge!"

Chazz said as his eyes changed to hearts. Chazz was in for it now, Alexis punched him in the gut.

"Stop it! I'm never going back to the dumb old Obelisk Blue! There's no one there, and if I just had you to look forward to if I left the White Dorm, then I'd rather be dead!"

Alexis couldn't take anymore and stormed off to the Slifer Dorm, where she heard the resistance was hiding, she intended to make someone see the Light. When she got there, someone was standing guard, Zane Truesdale.

"Alexis? What are you doing here?'

"I'm here to duel Jaden, back off!"

"Alexis… If you want to duel Jaden, you'll have to go through me."

"Fine by me, dork. Let's begin shall we?"

-DUEL!-

"I'll start off dork. I summon Ice Knight in attack mode! (1500/800) Your move dork!"

"… I special summon my Cyber Dragon! (2100/1600) Now I summon Cyber Beetle! (1200/1200) And whenever my Beetle attacks or is attacked and destroyed, your monster loses 300 points, and I get another Beetle. Now attack!"  
Zane's Beetle got attacked and destroyed. He did this one more time, now Ice Knight was down to 1100 points.

Zane: 3400

Alexis: 4000

Zane attacked one more time with the Beetle this time destroying Ice Knight. Zane attacked with Cyber Dragon.

Zane: 3400

Alexis: 1800

"Now what Alexis?"

"This! Go Premature Burial! Argh!"

Alexis: 1000

Zane: 3400

"Now I activate Ice offering! By tributing a card with 'ice' in its name, I can normal summon another 'ice' monster. I summon my Ice Dragon, wimpy at first, but you'll see what I'm about to do. (2000/1200) Now, I activate Ice Field of Destruction! It's a field spell which makes all monsters on your side of the field to lose 500 points each, and you know what? Those points are added to Ice Dragon! (3000/1200) Now attack that Beetle!"

Zane: 1100

Alexis: 1000

"Surprise! Whenever my Dragon destroys a monster, you lose 500 more Life Points!"

Zane: 600

Alexis: 1000

"Alexis, it's been a real blast, I was letting you use your combos to see your moves when you are in the Society, and quite frankly I'm not impressed. It's time to end this duel!"

"With what dork? When you summon another monster, 500 of its points are subtracted, and the points go to Ice Dragon!"

"We'll see if it will have enough points after this! Go Power Bond! I fuse the Cyber Dragon on my field, and the two in my hand to summon the all powerful Cyber End Dragon! (8000) Like I said, time to end this duel!"

"Like you said, time to end it, my Ice Dragon has an ability of its own, it can survive one battle and I get no damage."

"We'll see! Attack!"

"Now here comes the fun part, I activate De-Fusion! Now I activate Limiter Removal! Now each of my Dragons have 3700 attack points because of your field, your Ice Dragon 3500! Now attack!"

One Cyber Dragon destroys Ice Dragon, the other two attacked Alexis's Life Points ending the duel.

Alexis: 0

Zane: 600

Alexis got to her feet.

"Alexis? Are you ok?"

"Zane?! What are you doing here? And why am I wearing white?"

Alexis asked many more questions, and Zane tried to answer them all. Jaden received another ally!

**I'll stop there, hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review!**


	13. Syrus Returns at Last! :D

**Woo hoo! The GX Tournament now begins! I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX! If I did, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction, I'd be writing episodes. **

All the students headed for the classroom, Chancellor Sheppard, who just returned an hour ago, had an important announcement.

"Good morning students! I have an important announcement to make! As of today, a tournament will be held. Each and every one of you will receive a GX medal. Here are the rules: You must accept the first duel you are challenged to, you must have at least one duel per day, and the winner of each duel will get all of the loser's medals. Pros will be invited too, so go and make your Chancellor proud, will ya?"

Seth, along with his elites left: Theloneus Viper, Adrian, Jim, Axel, Jesse, Syrus, and Bastion all left. They all got ready to duel. Jaden, Hassleberry, Chazz, Alexis, and Zane all went and stood around by the entrance ready to be challenged by anyone. Later that day…

Syrus: 400

A Ra: 5000

"Face it, even if you draw a powerful card Syrus, you won't be able to get past Swords Of Revealing Light, and, when I end my next turn, Final Countdown will activate its effect which will bring me victory, and for you to be out of the Tournament!"

"We'll see, oh ho ho! What do you know? I activate Pot of Greed! Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon which destroys your Swords of Revealing Light! And finally… Overload Fusion! I remove my one Cyber Dragon in the grave, and all of my machine monsters in the grave. I count twelve, how about you? Now multiply 800 X 13… 10400 attack points! This duel is over! Attack!"

A Ra: 0

Syrus: 400

Syrus grinned as his opponent fell to the ground.

Hassleberry: 650

A White: 1400

"Ha ha! I've won!"

"What do you mean meat?"

"I mean, I sacrifice my two Gilasauruses, to summon Black Tyranno! (2600) Now, because you have only Millennium Shield and Big Shield Gardna in defense mode, Black Tyranno can attack you directly!"

A White: 0

Hassleberry: 650

Unbeknownst to everyone but Jaden, Syrus was gradually turning back to his old self, in fact he was already friends with Jaden again. Syrus ran to Jaden after winning his second GX medal. Following moments later, Hassleberry.

"Jaden?! Don't tell me you're challenging HIM again!"

"It's fine Hassleberry, Syrus and I are becoming friends again."

"Yeah! Jay and I are BEST FRIENDS. No room for you!"

Hassleberry's and Syrus's eyes met and sparks flew…

-DUEL!-

"Alright private Truesdale, if I win, you come out of the Society, if you win, I leave Sergeant Jaden for good, and you two will be best friends, same goes for me if I win, but, you and him can be 'friends' again. Hahaha!"

"Fine! I draw! And I summon Gyroid in defense mode! Your move!"

"I draw and special summon Gilasaurus! (1400) Now I summon Sabersaurus! This duel's about over Truesdale, know why? Because I don't activate one, but TWO Double Attacks! Now, both my dino friends here can attack twice! I know what you're thinking, I'll still have Life Points, well I play Jurassic World! Now all dinos on the field get a 300 point boost! Now attack and end this duel!"

Syrus's Gyroid was destroyed after two attacks by Gilasaurus, and then he was directly attacked twice by Sabersaurus.

Syrus: 0

Hassleberry: 4000

"Ha ha! I knew I'd win! Truesdale, you back?"

"Hassleberry? Did we just duel?! I didn't do too bad did I? Please say no!"

"I'm sorry to say this Truesdale, but all you did was call a monster to defense position, and I beat you with five cards!"

"Oh man! I'm not worthy for any side!"

Then, Syrus stood up from his kneeling position and jumped into the ocean right by Jaden. Jaden pulled Syrus out of the water.

"No Sy, you got it all wrong, I noticed your hand in that last duel, you may have been in control enough of your body to let Hassleberry win! You had another winning hand Sy, Hassleberry noticed that to beat you, he had to be REALLY quick. Sorry Sy, come on, let's get you dried up and get you back in your all familiar Ra uniform!"

Bastion, who was watching the duel from far away had noticed that Syrus had lost. Bastion began to walk away when he was noticed a peculiar site. He noticed Adrian in the middle of nowhere, he was holding out a communicator and talking to someone who wasn't apart of the Society. Bastion heard enough behind a tree to know that Adrian was a spy, he went to alert master Seth, but bumped into Mr. Viper instead.

"Bastion, what's wrong? You look like you've seen something extraordinary."

"Yes, we have a spy among us!"

"And who might that be?"

Viper asked not really interested.

"His name is Adrian Gecko."

Viper didn't move a thing; instead he walked on, ready to find Mr. Gecko…


	14. Mr Gecko!

**Ok, I know, I had Syrus trashed way too easily, but the old Syrus was in control enough to stop the enlightened Syrus from having a one turn win, which he would've done next round if Hassleberry didn't have the cards for a round one win. So… I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX! I merely own Seth and the cards I made. **

Adrian was walking back to the White Dorm when he was bumped into by Bastion. 

"So, Adrian, long time no see, so, what were you doing in the woods so late? It's almost curphew!"

"I know, I know, I had some business to do Bastion, unlike you."

Adrian began to go inside the White Dorm. 

"Wait! I know you're a spy so stop pretending! You haven't been enlightened yet! So let me have the honor of doing just that!"

"No thanks Bastion, Master Seth says no duels beginning right at curphew."

"Oh please, it's ten minutes until curphew! Allow me to show you the Light!"

"…"

"Ah, Mr. Gecko!"

Adrian felt a hand grasp his shoulder. Adrian looked up to see Professor Theloneus Viper. 

"Mr. Viper! I can explain-"

"No need. Out."

"Wh-wh-what!"

"You heard me." Viper growled. "OUT!"

Viper pushed Adrian to the bushes by the Dorm. Bastion entered the White Dorm. Viper looked at Adrian one more time and took a step inside. 

"And don't you DARE show your face around here EVER AGAIN!"

Viper slammed the door behind him. Adrian didn't know what to say except that he failed his mission; the Society had found him out. Adrian got up, dusted himself off, and went in the direction of the Red Dorm; he got enough information to know that the Society needed to be stopped. On his way there he saw Axel, Jesse, and Jim all in a group heading back to the White Dorm. 

"Hey Adrian! Where you going buddy? Curphew's in 4 minutes!"

Adrian looked at Jesse. 

"No need Jesse, Viper kicked me out."

"What! Criky! He can't do that!"

"He's- the third in command, I'd like to say second, but Viper's the one who stays and who goes. Besides, Bastion's the second in command! You guys don't need me to hold you guys back-"

"You know what? I'm so tired of all your negative TALK! We duel… RIGHT NOW GECKO."

Axel said as he took out his duel disk from his white jacket. Adrian sighed, he knew Axel wanted out. But this duel would surprise Adrian for the rest of his life… 

-DUEL!- 

"I'll start… negative, no good…" Axel drew. "I'll start with a field spell known as Magma Zone, now all my 'Magma' monsters get a 800 point boost. Now I summon Magma Warrior! (Original attack: 1500/1550, with the field spell: 2300/1550) Your move Gecko."

"Alright, I warn you, I changed my deck, I found the Cloudians weren't as powerful as hoped, so now I summon Vorse Raider! (1900/1200) Now I play Axe of Despair! (2900/1200) Now I play United We Stand! (3700/2000) One more detail: I special summon by discarding one card from my hand The Tricky! (2000/1200) Now, Tricky… attack!"  
"Hold up: two words Gecko… SPECIAL ABILITY. Now, your Tricky is destroyed if I toss two cards from my hand!"

The Tricky is destroyed. 

"Oh well, my Vorse Raider will bring the pain!"

Axel: 2600

Adrian: 4000

"Heh, purpose? When Magma Warrior is destroyed when Magma Zone is on the field, I get to destroy a monster on the field! Oh, one more thing, you take 800 points of damage!"

Axel: 2600

Adrian: 3200

"Your move Brodie."

"Very well Gecko… I summon a second Magma Warrior!"

"Grr…"

"Attack!"

Adrian: 900

Axel: 2600 

"Your last move Gecko. I win."

"NO! My move, I activate Dark Hole and since there's no monster…"

"Fine."

"Now I summon Battle Ox! (1700/1000) Now attack!"

Axel: 900

Adrian: 900

"We're tied Brodie, how about that?"

"Yeah, but that's not how the duel's gonna end! My move! The perfect card to end the game… I told you that was your last move! Now I activate Magma Grave! Now my Magma Warriors come back to the field! And finally… I tribute them to special summon Magma Lord! (?) The attack? It equals the combined original attack points as my Magma Warriors! (3600/3700) Same goes with the defense, anyway, as I said, it's over, attack!"

Adrian screamed as his Life Points hit 0. 

Adrian: 0

Axel: 900

Adrian then stood up. 

"I've seen the Light! Thank you Axel! Thank you!"

**Ooh, now Adrian's seen the Light! Now what? Bwahahaha! **


	15. ENLIGHTENED JADEN!

**Bastion, the second in command of the Society of Light has been neglected, this chapter is for him. His moment to shine! I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX! But I do own Seth…**

Bastion was sitting on the farther side of the lake by the White Dorm; he was tossing pebbles into the water. And he was talking to himself… 

"Just look at yourself Bastion! You're the shadow of yourself! You used to be honored and praised, and now look, being ignored and being called the 'second in command' when I have done barely anything at all! ARGH! I DON'T FIT IN!"

Bastion was ready to shed his White clothes when a hand reached out to grab his shoulder. 

"No Bastion, I've been preparing you for this day, from this day onward your second in command position will be SHARED."

"M-m-master Seth sir! I wasn't going to fall out! What gave you that strange notion? Hehe?"

Bastion asked while he nervously rubbed the back of his head, and madly sweating too. 

"Bastion, you are ready."

"For what sir! I'll do anything you want! You name it! Come on, tell me, tell me!"

"Bastion, I have built you a deck VERY CAREFULLY. You must use it wisely for your next opponent. Oh, and Bastion?"

"Yes?"

"No leaving just yet, don't even throw the duel for this next duelist."

"Understood sir! Who is he or she anyway sir?"

Bastion asked as he twiddled his thumbs. 

"Jaden Yuki."

"Great Scot! I'm not worthy!"

Bastion tries to fall into the lake."

"No, no, no. None of that Bastion, you are worthy because you are ready. I have made all the arrangements, be ready to duel in five minutes, here is your deck, oh, and before I forget, get to the arena NOW!"

Bastion saluted and ran to the arena in the school. Seth made his way back to the White Dorm. He knew Bastion would win, there was no doubt, the deck he constructed was flawless…

-DUEL!-

"Jaden, I'm not worthy of dueling you… But I will do my best! My draw! I summon Light Hero Dasher! (1000/1000) And, now, its special ability activates which lets me pay 500 Life Points for a card that I can send to your graveyard, I pay 1500 points so you toss three cards! Now here comes some more bad news Jaden! Light Hero Barrier! Now Light Heroes cannot be destroyed by spell or trap cards! Oh, and we both can't activate spell or trap cards for one round. End turn."

"I draw! Bastion, I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman! Now attack his Dasher!"

Bastion: 1900

Jaden: 4000 

"I'm enjoying this duel, how about you Bastion?"

"Indeed, my draw! And now I summon Light Hero Cementrix! (1800/1400) Strange name, don't you say? Now my Cementrix is about to run over you! Literally! It can attack twice, hahaha!"

Jaden's Elemental Hero is destroyed and Jaden takes 2000 damage. 

Jaden: 2000 

Bastion: 1900

"This is getting pretty close Jaden!"

"I know! Now I set one card face down and summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode! Your move!"

"Jaden… my move! I will summon Light Hero Hercules! (2800/2000) I know, I know, too strong for a level four monster so I have to destroy him when my Main Phase ends, but first comes Light Sword of the Hero! I have to tribute a monster on my field, and another monster on my side of the field gets a bonus equal to the attack of the tributed monster! (4600/1400) It's over Jaden! And do you know why? It is not only because of the effect of my Cementrix, it is also because I eliminated half of your hand from the beginning, if I did pay 2500 Life Points, there would have been no doubt in my mind that I would've won, but I spared you! And this is how you treat me! Well no more! Double Saber Slash!"

Clayman was destroyed, but Jaden activated a Hero Emerges! And saved himself by special summoning Elemental Hero Neos in defense mode. 

"Your move Jaden and the attack is permanent as long as the card is equipped. 

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!"

"Typical, my move! I activate Soul Hero Blast! I discard one card from my hand, and your one and only defense is gone, and its effect doesn't activate because it wasn't destroyed in battle. You lose I'm afraid, you were a good opponent Jaden, you played the right moves that got you to be an elite of the most powerful organization in the world! We shall be sharing the second in command position you and I, I hope to enjoy it, how about you? Attack Cementrix!"

Jaden: 0

Bastion: 1900

"Jaden?..."

Jaden jolted up from off the ground. 

"Thank you SOOO much, Bastion! I can FINALLY see the Light! Hahaha!"  
TBC

**I hope that made EVERYONE happy, Princess Lena for having Bastion beat Jaden and Jaden becoming a member for WhiteAsukaLover. Read and Review, thanks! **


	16. A Beginning? Or something else?

**Just as a warning, if any of this sounds like Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, it's because the game gave me an idea… I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX! **

When Chazz and the rest of them heard that Jaden had joined the Society, they began to panic. Chazz decided to go to Chancellor Sheppard about it.

"SHEPPARD! The Society has taken the school by the storm! They even have Jaden now!"

"They have?"

"Yeah, if only Bastion could have finished off that no good Seth Phoenix…"

"So, Bastion was the first to fall, huh? Wait a second! Did you just say… SETH PHOENIX?!"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Chazz…" The Chancellor took a deep sigh. "Before I begin to tell you, you must know something: when I was a kid, dueling was different. Two differences in fact, one, we could choose to have mentors or not, and secondly, dueling was for a purpose back then, not just for fun."

"Purpose?" Chazz scoffed.

"Yes, we could duel for the very lives of people, sort of like court, in fact, I'm guessing that's why the courtrooms of today don't have dueling in them."

"What? You mean, there were defense duelists and Prosecuting duelists?"

"That's right, your first duel decided your fate, but you could linger from to the other, you see Chazz, if you had more Life Points in the duel for most of the time, you were a 'Prosecutor'. And the same went for defense duelists, but you had to have less Life Points than your opponent. Also, how many Life Points you had when you won your opponent by attributed to this."

"My gosh, just get to the point."

Sheppard held up a hand.

"Ok, Chazz, I'll tell you, Seth… was my mentor…"

"He was your-MENTOR?!"

"That's right, he was good, he defended for me and won! Come here, I have records of his duels as a defense duelist until they banned this kind of dueling. Allow me to show you his very first duel that I never got to see. This wasn't really in my childhood, I was a young adult. Seth is older than he looks you know, for some reason, he looks younger than me, but actually he's the same age as me."

"What?!"

"Here's his first duel, it was a year before I met him…"

_30 years earlier_

_Seth Phoenix _

_First duel ever_

_Dueling Lobby_

_Seth is looking at a 21 year old muscular man who was being accused of murdering his girlfriend._

_"Oh, um, hello, what's your-"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Ack! I'm sorry!"_

_"UGGAH! I din't murder anyone, honest I din't!"_

_"It's alright Mr. Neine, I'll make sure you are found innocent, I PROMISE!"_

_"OK…"_

_"Mr. Neine, I'm sorry to ask you this, but can you give me a description of what DID happen? I mean, this is my first time trying this and I wanted to prove somebody innocent…"_

_"UGGAH! I din't do it! I din't do it! I only went to her place because she called me! I din't do it!"_

_Seth was going to ask more, but somebody interrupted them both._

_"Ha…! You're not going to get the answers just from him, after all, you should've done your research BEFORE the trial was about to start. Besides, Mr. Neine is going to be the first witness today, and you're going to need different sides of the story to prove if he's innocent or not…"_

_"You-you're… What are you doing here?! Where's Mr. Grossberg?"  
"Ha…! That old man? He's probably asleep at home clutching a bottle and mumbling in his sleep. Aren't I good enough for you? After all, it's me, Diego Armando!"_

_"So Diego Armando, the greatest defense duelist of Grossberg Dueling Offices is here for me?"_

_"No, no, no, today, YOU'RE the greatest, imagine, a murder case for a first duel, isn't it so… nostalgic?"_

_"Yeah. (I wish I could get out of it though…)"_

_"Ha…! Don't worry, the Prosecutor for today is fresh out of his diapers too! But UNLIKE someone who I won't mention, he's earned the title of genius."_

_"Wait a second Armando, you mean for the dueling tests he maintained most of his Life Points?"_

_"No, he maintained ALL of them. Woops, it's time, Seth, go sharpen those claws of yours, it's go time!"_

_Dueling Courtroom_

_The courtroom is a little irregular, it's an arena for duelists, and the Prosecution and the Judge were in their respective places. The Judge began to speak._

_"Court is in session for Terry Neine!"_

_He pounded with his gavel. _

_"So I take it, the Prosecution and the Defense are new to this?"_

_Both men responded: "Yes, your honor."_

_"Are both the Prosecution and Defense ready?"_

_"Yes, your honor."_

_"The Prosecution has been ready for awhile, your honor."_

_The Judge pounded his gavel again._

_"Round one, begin. I feel I must remind both sides, there will be a witness, a duel to determine if the witness was useful or not, another witness, etc."_

_-Round 1-_

_"The Prosecution calls Terry Neine to the stand!"_

_Terry Neine stood on the stand right next to the north side of the arena._

_"Now, name and occupation."_

_"Terry. Terry Neine. Occupation? Was a cop before the-"_

_"That's far enough, that's all we needed for the moment, now… TESTIFY!"_

_-Terry's Testimony-_

_"I was called by Debbie to come to her house. It took me an hour before I got there because of the traffic and the distance between her house and the station… When I got there, she was lying there dead with the word 'TERRY' written in blood on the wall right next to her dead body. But I din't think that at first, you see, I thought she was planning something big for me and just used red paint to write 'TERRY'. Oh, and I thought she was unconscious, I mean, Dahlia's a hard working gal!"_

_"Alright, Defense, let's see what you got, I mean, there is only one clear contradiction, but, I will let you find it, after all, it may spoil the surprise."_

_The Prosecutor smirked._

_"Yeah, I saw it, Edgeworth, now can I begin the cross-examination, your honor?"_

_"Go right ahead…"_

_-Terry's Testimony-_

_"I was called by Debbie to come to her house."_

_"It took me an hour to get there because of the traffic and the distance between her house and the station."_

_"When I got there, she was lying there dead with the word 'TERRY' written on the wall right next to her dead body."_

_"But I din't think she was dead at first, you see, I thought she was planning something big for me and just used red paint to write 'TERRY'."_

_"Oh, and I thought she was unconscious, I mean, Dahlia's a hard working gal!"_

_"OBJECTION!"_

_Seth had his index finger out._

_"Terry, something doesn't make sense… who exactly was the victim? Perhaps the Prosecution would like to answer that."_

_"Well, it WAS Dahlia Hawthorne…"_

_"Then why… did Mr. Neine go to Debbie's house?!"_

_The Prosecutor began to shake._

_"Drat! I didn't think of that! WITNESS! Your honor, may we please skip to the duel…?"_

_"But… why?"_

_"I would like to prove the witness's worthlessness!"_

_"Objection overruled, answer the question Miles."_

_"GRRAH! There was no reason to go to her house-"_

_"Then maybe we should summon Debbie to the stand, I mean, you've already proved your arrogance Miles Edgeworth."_

_"You… SETH PHOENIX!!"_

_"ENOUGH! I'm sorry to say this, but we shall take an immediate recess! Forget about the duel over Mr. Neine for now, Mr. Edgeworth slipped up due to his arrogance as a 'ahem' newbie. This court is adjourned for a twenty minute recess, when you come back Mr. Edgeworth; bring in Ms. Debbie and decisive evidence! This court is adjourned for the moment!"_

_The gavel sounded. _

Some commotion outside alerted the chancellor and Chazz.

"Chazz, I'll show you another time! Right now-"

"Be quiet."

"Oh, hello- JADEN?! What are you?!"

"Shut your mouth and know your role SHEPPARD! Master Seth demands an immediate audience with you!"

"M-me?!"

"I SAID SHUT UP! And Chazz, if you have any brains left, then run, the resistance will fall. I will see to it by my own hands… AH HAHAHAHAHA!"

Jaden walked out with Sheppard triumphantly and laughing maniacally…

**Please R&R! I know, this chapter was really laid back, but I hope that the next chapter I'm working on will make up for it! This was SUPPOSED to introduce Seth's time as a 'defense' duelist, but it seemed so big I may turn it into another fic once I finish this one…**


	17. A Tournament to win

**I've delayed this for far too long. I do believe I'll be making the final chapters here 2-3 parts… Many duels ahead… Who's going to be the last one standing…?**

Jaden, Bastion, and Chancellor Sheppard and Chazz made their way down the long corridor to the duel arena. When they finally reached their destination, Jaden gestured Chazz and Sheppard to make their way down to the duel field. When they got their, they were halted by Jesse.

"Only one of you may come up here to the stage. The one who does will go through the challenging duels that lie ahead… who's it going to be?"

Chancellor Sheppard looked at Chazz.

"I think we both know who it must be. This madness has taken in place in MY school… and I will be the one to stop it…"

Just then, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Aster walked up to them. Syrus spoke first.

"Well, it appears the White Student body is clearly confident. They plan to convert all of us."

Jesse clapped his hands to get everyone's attention in the duel arena.

"Attention, please! The resistance here will face our strongest leaders! Now here are the rules… Each team sends up one duelist for the first round, the winner keeps going with the amount of Life Points that was left last round, and the next duelist of the losing team steps up with starting Life Points. Now, you may be wondering who will be representing the White Dorm… well, we have 8 people representing us… Jim Cook, Axel Brodie, Adrian Gecko, Professor Cobra, me, Jaden Yuki, Bastion Misawa, and our master Seth! And in the resistance corner… Chancellor Sheppard, Tyranno Hassleberry, Syrus Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, and Chazz Princeton… Round 1! Jim Cook VS Chancellor Sheppard! Begin!"

Jim and the Chancellor took the stage, they shuffled each other's deck and began the duel…

-DUEL!-

Jim: 4000

Sheppard: 4000

Jim drew first.

"Let me start this mate! I draw! And I'll summon Uraby in attack mode!"

(1500)

"And I think I'll end my turn!"

Sheppard drew.

"Very well… I draw! I special summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!"

(2100)

"Then I will summon Gil Garth!"

(1800)

"Now, I use Gil Garth to attack Uraby!"

(1800-1500)

Jim: 3700

Sheppard: 4000

"That's not all… I now attack with Cyber Dragon!"

Jim: 1600

Sheppard: 4000

"And I think I will toss one card face down and call it a turn…"

Jim stood up after being knocked down from that last attack.

"Criky! Not bad moves there mate! My move I think! And first, I'll special summon two Gil Asuruses!"

(1400, 1400)

"Now I'll sacrifice the two of them for my Ultimate Tyranno!"

(3000/2200)

"And I can, and must attack all your monsters, mate… sorry, I didn't have him in my hand last turn… This duel could've been over quicker… Anyway… attack all his monsters!"

(3000-1800)

Sheppard: 2800

Jim: 1600

(3000-2100)

Sheppard: 1900

Jim: 1600

Sheppard smiled.

"Not bad… But it didn't defeat me…"

Jim nodded.

"No it didn't… I lay one card face down… and I'll call it a turn…"

Sheppard nodded.

"Very well… My draw! I activate Polymerization! And I will fuse my two Cyber Ogres in my hand to form Cyber Ogre 2!"

(2600)

"Now attack his Ultimate Tyranno! You see Jim, every time Cyber Ogre 2 attacks one of your monsters, it gains half of its attack points!"

(4100-3000)

Jim: 500

Sheppard: 1900

"Had enough?"

Jim stood up.

"Hahaha! No way mate! My draw! I'll toss two face downs and call it a turn…"

Sheppard nodded.

"It's over… my draw! I activate the power of Heavy Storm to destroy all our spells and traps!"

Jim flinched at that.

"Now, Cyber Ogre 2… attack Jim!"

Jim: 0

Sheppard: 1900

Sheppard sighed.

"Phew… I made it…"

Jesse and the whole White Dorm applauded despite losing Jim. Jesse continued.

"Alright, next up… Chancellor Sheppard VS Axel Brodie! Axel!"

Axel took the stage and looked ready to duel in his White uniform.

-DUEL!-

Axel drew first.

"I upped my deck up a bit just for this little tournament… Sheppard, my draw! First I'll summon Magma Warrior, then toss down a Charcoal Sword for good measure…"

(1800/1550)

"Your move…"

"My draw! I special summon Cyber Dragon! Then I'll summon a Gil Garth!"

(2100/1600, 1800/1500)

"Cyber Dragon! Attack Magma Warrior!"

2100-1800

Axel: 3700

Sheppard: 4000

"What?! Why didn't your monster-"

"It didn't bite the dust because of Charcoal Sword, in addition to adding 300 attack points, I can also sacrifice it so that my Magma Warrior stays!"

"Well, he won't be staying for long… Gil Garth! Wipe it out!"

1800-1500

"Ha! Old man… By discarding one card from my hand when Magma Warrior's destroyed, I can summon Magma Dragon Lv 3!"

(1500/200)

"And now, when it's my turn, and I draw, it can become a Lv 5!"

"Very well, I will set one card face down…"

Axel: 3400, 2 cards in the hand

Sheppard: 4000, 3 cards in the hand

"My draw! And waddaya know? I have a Lv 5 in my hand to use…"

(2500/1800)

"But now, I toss a Magma Zone down, and now it gains 800 more attack power…"

(3300/1800)

"Attack that poor excuse for a Gil Garth!"

3300-1800

Sheppard: 2500

"And one more thing… when Magma Dragon Lv 5 destroys a monster, I can sacrifice it to summon one Magma Dragon Lv 7 from my hand…"  
(Original attack: 3200/2000-with Magma Zone: 4000/2000)

"Sweet, huh? Well, this is your last turn, make it count…"

"Alright… I draw… go Snatch Steal! I'll take Magma Dragon Lv 7 to end the duel!"

Axel smirked.

"I hoped you'd play that card… Because of Magma Dragon Lv 7, it can reverse the card's effect, so that one of your monsters become mine…"  
Chancellor Sheppard grimaced.

"Very well, I'll play Marshmallowan in defense mode… And one face down…"

(300/500)

"That'll do it for me…"

Axel laughed.

"Good! I can end this next round now…"

**I'll end there now… Review, I know I've been away for awhile, but I've been doing a lot… **


	18. A Tournament To Win Pt 2

**Sorry this was delayed, mates. Time for a Tournament To Win Part 2.**

Sheppard: 2500, 1 card in hand, Marshmallowan in defense mode and 1 face down.

Axel: 3400, 1 card in hand, Cyber Dragon and Magma Dragon Lv 7 on field, and only Magma Zone as a Field Spell.

"Alright, Sheppard, my draw! I don't really need to use it, but I will anyway. I activate Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it to my Magma Dragon Lv 7, now whenever my Dragon attacks a defense position monster, the difference from its attack points and your monster's defense points are subtracted from your Life Points. You catch all that? I don't care if you did; you're going to see it happen for real! Magma Dragon Lv 7… ATTACK!"

Sheppard smirked as the blast went for his Marshmallowan, and smoke covered the arena. When the smoke cleared, Sheppard's LP were 2500, and Axel's were 0 and Sheppard's face down card was gone.

"What?! What happened?!!!"

"You underestimated me, Axel, you should never do that. I activated my Magic Cylinder as a last resort; you were hit by 4000 Attack Points."

"No way! I can't lose! Not now! Nooo!!!"

Jesse got back up on the stage.

"There you have it folks, the winner of Round 2 was Sheppard… again. Well, congrats anyway, you won't be able to defeat us all, Sheppard."

Axel got off the stage numbly and Adrian went up onto the stage.

"So… I'm next?"

"Yep, you are partner! Go show Sheppard that the Society of Light isn't a bunch of weaklings!"

-DUEL!-

Sheppard: 4000

Adrian: 4000

"Well, Sheppard, I never expected to be facing you… EVER. But, alright, alright, I'll play with you. I don't use wimpy Cloudian Monsters anymore, those are nothing, not even a shadow of the deck I have now. In fact, that's what I use now, Shadow monsters, I took lessons from Professor Cobra, and he helped me make a deck that can defeat ANYONE who gets in my way. Anyway… I draw, and now activate Shadow Castle! Each Shadow monster that I summon now will be boosted by 1000 attack points! I summon Shadow Knight #1!"

(300/400), with Shadow Castle (1300/400)

"Shadow Monsters aren't as strong as most monsters, but that's why there's Shadow Castle. I'll end my turn."

"Alright, I summon Vorse Raider! I activate Axe of Despair! And now… attack!"

2900-1300

Sheppard: 2400

Adrian: 4000

"What?!"

"Whenever you attack a Shadow Monster, the damage is dealt to YOU."

"I end my turn."

"My draw… I summon Shadow Knight #4…"

(1200/100) with Shadow Castle, (2200/100)

"This will be fun… I activate my Shadow Blade; this gives any Shadow Knight 1000 more attack points. Now attack…"

3200-2900

Sheppard: 2100

Adrian: 4000

"I end my move."

"My draw… I activate Polymerization on my 3 Cyber Dragons in my hand to create the Cyber End Dragon! And now… attack that Shadow Knight!"

4000-3200

Sheppard: 1300

Adrian: 4000

"Alright, fine, be that way, defeat your useless self, I don't care. My move? I draw. I… Hmm… How to proceed… I guess I'll summon Shadow Lord in attack mode by removing 2 Shadow Knights from my graveyard…"

(4000/4000)

"My best monster. And while I lose my Shadow Castle because of it, I can still defeat you with my Shadow Lord's special ability. I activate it by discarding my remaining cards, which total 3. Hmm… If I have 3, that means Shadow Lord can attack 3 times."

"Our monsters are equal in strength!"

"Sure, sure, but Shadow Lord can survive all battles, that's why I activated its special ability so I can destroy you this turn instead of giving you a chance to draw Magic Cylinder next turn. Well? Any last words?"

"Yes, why? Why this tournament?"

"Oh, stop being dramatic, we're not recruiting you into the Society, not now. I only need to defeat your resistance so that master Seth's grand plan goes off without a hitch."

"Plan?"

"That's all I can state for you… Later…"

Shadow Lord attacked, destroyed the Cyber End Dragon, and lowered Sheppard's Life Points to 0.

Sheppard: 0

Adrian: 4000

Jesse stood up on the stage. Sheppard fell down and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Kay, this leaves the resistance with 7 more players, the Society with 6. Adrian, keep taking them down!"

Hassleberry got up on the stage next.

"Yesss! I'm next!"

Adrian turned towards his next opponent.

"Don't get too cocky, you just saw the Chancellor lose after all."

"Yeah, but I got a special strategy, I may not take all of you down, but I intend to lower the bar to at least 5 for all of you!"

"I wouldn't duel Cobra if I were you, he's 20 times better than me."

"Oh? It's tougher as the duels progress?"

"Oh? You just realized that?"

-DUEL!-

"My move Society Slime! I special summon Gilasaurus and sacrifice him for Dark Driceratops!"

(2400)

"I end my move with a face down."

"I draw… Activate Shadow Castle and summon Shadow Knight #1."

(1300/400)

"Your move."

"Good! I summon Uraby! Now I activate Ring of Destruction on your Shadow Knight #1!"

Adrian: 2700

Hassleberry: 2700

"It's over! Uraby, Dark Driceratops! ATTACK!"

Adrian flinched as he was hit with the oncoming attack.

Adrian: 0

Hassleberry: 2700

"So what? I'm disposable. Oh, and what special strategy did you just use, hmm?"

"Defeat y'all quickly! If I give you the chance to come out and pummel me and my friends with special cards like Shadow Lord, the Resistance would be finished!"

"Alright, alright, whatever…"

Adrian got off the stage and Professor Cobra stood up on the stage. Jesse hopped back up on the stage too.

"Now, it's our own Professor Cobra VS Hassleberry! Have fun out there Cobra, because after you, there's only me."

"Will you hush?"

"Sorry, partner! Didn't mean to let loose any info!"

"GET OFF THE STAGE YOU TWIT!"

-DUEL!-

Cobra: 4000

Hassleberry: 4000

"I'll go first you ape… I draw and end my turn."

"What sort of a turn is that?"

"It's YOUR move. Get on with it."

"I summon Uraby and attack you directly!"

Cobra: 2500

Hassleberry: 4000

"Are you finished yet?"

"Nope! I lay a face down, and it's your move!"

"Buffoon… I'm surrounded by buffoons… I… summon Shadow Snake Lv 3… and set 2 cards face down…"

(1200/1200)

"I don't get you…"

"Attack the Uraby…"

Cobra: 2200

Hassleberry: 4000

"Well that was dumb of you… you just destroyed your own monster!"

"Oh… really?"

(2300/1200)

"Whenever Shadow Snake Lv 3 is destroyed, I can summon it back as a Lv 5. Your turn."

"Alright, go Heavy Storm! Now I'm going to-"

"End your pathetic turn you ape. You destroyed my face down Shadow Snake Pit, when this trap is destroyed, the opponent is forced to skip his turn."

"Alright, your move."

"Attack."

Hassleberry: 3200

Cobra: 2200

"Your move."

"Wow, you're REEEAL talkative. I draw, and activate Snatch Steal and-"

"Destroy your spell card, Shadow Snake Lv 5 negates all equip cards."

"Well, I activate Premature Burial, get back my Uraby, sacrifice it for Dark Driceratops and attack your Shadow Snake."

"About time…"

Cobra: 2100

Hassleberry: 2400

"… Because whenever my Shadow Snake Lv 5 is destroyed, I get to summon…"

(3000/3000)

"A Lv 7."

"Now I activate a little card called Dino Rampage. When this card is activated, I can sacrifice my Dino, and destroy your monster. Of course, it comes with a price, we're both hit by half of Dark Driceratop's attack."

Cobra: 900

Hassleberry: 1200

"Now I'll lay a face down."

"My move, and… I activate Snake Revival, now my all-powerful Lv 7 Shadow Snake comes back… Attack and end the duel."

"Go Magical Cylinder!"

Cobra: 0

Hassleberry: 1200

"I didn't really care for that duel. As long as the Grand Plan is carried out, I will be happy. Don't you know the reason for the tournament yet? It's to stall you buffoons while master Seth, Bastion, and Jaden acquire the remaining part to the Grand Plan, the Power Station on this Island, we need as much Power as we can possibly get. Jesse, it is up to you now, finish them all off with your deck that is slightly better than mine."

"Yessir!"

-Duel!-

**TBC Whew… I think I did enough duels, wouldn't you agree? I came up with the plot for the last chapter which is next. Enjoy! **


	19. A Tournament To Win Pt 3

**Behold the last chapter…**

-Duel!-

"I'll go first if you don't mind, partner… Say, have you noticed that you, the resistance have been facing elements? You've faced Earth, Fire, and now Darkness, otherwise known as Shadows. Now, you're going to face all 10 of the elements, Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Ice, Steel, Thunder, Wood, Light, and Darkness. Prepare for your downfall, partner! I draw and summon Earth Prince!"

(1400/1200)

"And I will… end my turn."

"I draw! Good! I special summon Gilasaurus and sacrifice it for my Dark Driceratops! Now attack!"

2400-1400

Jesse: 3000

Hassleberry: 4000

"Ha! That was nice, but you triggered my Earth Prince's special ability, when it's sent to the grave, I can special summon two more Element Princes, I'll summon Ice Prince! And I'll summon Wood Prince!"

(1500/1200) (1700/800)

"And each Element Prince is given its own special ability, before this duel's done, you'll experience all ten of my Element Princes."

"Fine, I'll go ahead and set 2 cards face down… Your move!"

"Oh, good… I'll draw and summon my Thunder Prince!"

(1800/1900)

"And now that three Element Princes are on the Field, I can summon my Fire Prince!"

(2500/2100)

"Attack!"

2500-2400

Jesse: 3000

Hassleberry: 3900

"Now I'm going to attack you with the rest of my Princes-"

"Go Mirror Force! Now all your Princes are destroyed!"

"Argh! Shoot, forgot to summon Wind Prince so that it could negate that card…"

All 4 of Jesse's Princes were destroyed.

"I guess I'll just end my turn partner, you still have to experience 5 more Princes…"

"If I'd known that none of your Princes could negate my trap, I would've activated it sooner so Dark Driceratops wouldn't have been destroyed, oh well… No one's perfect… I guess I'll summon Spear Dragon and attack you directly."

Jesse: 1100

Hassleberry: 3900

"I'll end my turn with 2 more face downs."

"I'll summon my Water Prince now!"

(900/200)

"And with him comes a special ability of his own, now I can special summon yet another 2 Princes from my deck… I choose… Wind Prince and Steel Prince."

(1100/100) (1600/800)

"And now that 3 Princes are on the field once more, I can summon my Light Prince!"

(2900/2800)

"And now that my Light Prince is in play, I can summon Dark Prince!"

(3000/3000)

"In case you didn't notice- Huh?! Where'd they all- and where did-"

"I activated my Torrential Tribute trap card, it destroys all monsters on the field…"

"Well, thanks for helping; I needed that boost, to get all 10 of my Princes in the Graveyard to summon the all-powerful Element King!"

(5000/4500)

"It's over for you now… Go-"

"Magical Cylinder!"

"Wha-?!"

Jesse: 0

Hassleberry: 3900

"That's game, Jesse! Welcome back!"

"Drat… My plans were flawless… Oh well… Good job, partner, you're the better duelist…"

Hassleberry and Jesse looked around to see that the resistance had left the area all except Syrus.

"Well, come on, we gotta go challenge Jaden, Bastion, and Seth now! The others left minutes ago!"

"Uh-oh…"

Elsewhere…

Chazz halted yards away from the Power Station.

"No way! They threw up a powerful barrier! It has 2 layers to it! I'm guessing we have to defeat Jaden and Bastion now…"

Jaden came up from behind in his White uniform.

"You got that right! You're not getting to master Seth! He's too busy to deal with you losers!"

"Just watch me slacker…"

-DUEL!-

"I still use my Elemental Hero deck in case you're wondering; Master Seth claims it's strong enough now that the Light's power flows through it… I draw! And I'll summon Elemental Hero Avian!"

(1000/1000)

"And I'll play Skyscraper! And I'll end my turn!"

"Poor deluded guy… Sigh… I guess I'll summon Armed Dragon Lv 3 and activate Level Up to get my Lv 5 Dragon out here… I attack your Avian."

2400-1000

Jaden: 2600

Chazz: 4000

"Now I'll end my turn with one face down."

"My move! I'll activate Polymerization on Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman in order to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! Now I'll apply Axe of Despair to it, and attack your Dragon!"

"Go Mirror Wall!"

2400-2200

Chazz: 2000

Jaden: 2600

"Oh, phooey… Your move."

"Fine then. I'll summon my Vorse Raider and this duel's done. Attack!"

Chazz: 2000

Jaden: 0

The first layer of the barrier went down. Jaden was nervous.

"Ah nuts… Well, I might be free again, but you still have to deal with Bastion, he's a prodigy, that's why he's a second-in-command. And that's also why his part of the barrier is the inner layer. Have fun dueling Bastion! I'm out of here!"

Jaden ran back towards the school while Alexis ran to go find Bastion. Chazz just slowly followed her. When Alexis found Bastion he was looking intently at his part of the barrier.

"Hmm… I hear someone coming… Is it my ally Jaden? No, of course not, his part of the barrier's been demolished, thus he's free again. Thus I'm forced to conclude that it is one of our enemies… Am I correct, Alexis?"

"Yeah. Now, let's duel!"

"Very well… I accept your 'challenge'."

-DUEL!-

"Ladies first. I'll summon Etoile Cyber and set one card face down face down. Your move."

"Very well. I summon Light Hero Cementrix! Now attack Alexis twice!"

"Not so fast! Go Widespread Ruin!"

"Drat!"

"My move?"

"After I set 3 cards face down, yes…"

"I draw! Go Heavy Storm!"

"Go Magic Jammer! After I discard one card, your spell is negated!"

"Alright, now I know that at least one of those cards are special… Go Mystical Space Typhoon! And I'll aim for the face down on the right."

Mirror Force was revealed and destroyed.

"Now I'll summon Harpy Girl! Attack!"

Bastion: 1500

Alexis: 4000

"Your move Bastion."

"I-I don't know what to say… I'm not playing as well as I should be! Fine, I draw… Well, I suppose it's worth a shot… I activate Premature Burial on my Light Hero Cementrix and I will attack both of your monsters…"

1800-1200 1800-1300

Alexis: 2900

Bastion: 700

"Your move Alexis, this game's almost over."

"It'll be over now… I draw and activate Snatch Steal; this allows me to take your Cementrix. Now I'll attack you directly and win this duel."

"Bah!"

Bastion: 0

Alexis: 2900

"My last face down, Barrel Behind the Door was useless! Useless! Nooo! I can't go back to be being normal! I have talents! I-I-I-"

The second layer of the barrier went down. And Bastion fled crying unhappily.

Chazz walked past Alexis.

"Come on, Lex, we got to deal with the big man now…"

"Don't call me Lex…"

Chazz began to walk faster…

In the Power Station Seth smiled amusedly.

"So both my second-in-commands have failed me… Oh well… They'll be brought back into the Society soon enough…"

"Seth!!!"

"Oh, good, company's come. Well, make yourselves at home, I've already applied the final adjustments to the Grand Plan, all who have fallen out of the Society have just regained their usual composure, they have no memory of the Society now. But all will be brought into the Society, it is Destiny, with this Transmitter in my hand, I am able to broadcast the Light around the world, everyone will be changed, everyone will become… enlightened."

"Not if I have a say in it!"

"But you don't; only Destiny decides our fates. Mine is to rule the world as we bask in the Light, yours is to be a mere pawn."

"Grr… Just duel me right here and now…"

"Fine. We shall. Engarde!"

-DUEL!-

"I will start. I summon Soul Hero #5: The Genius. Now I will end my turn."

(800/800)

"Alright, punk… I summon Armed Dragon Lv 3 and I'll attack your Genius."

1200-800

Seth: 3600

Chazz: 4000

"I'll set one face down and end my turn."

"I draw. I summon Soul Hero #12: The Warrior."

(1600/1400)

"Attack the Dragon."

"Go Negate Attack!"

"I have seen this whole duel, Chazz, I knew this was coming. Very well, I end my turn."

"I upgrade my Lv 3 Dragon to a Lv 5! Now I'm summoning Spear Dragon! Spear Dragon, attack his Warrior!"

1900-1600

Seth: 3300

Chazz: 4000

"Now you're going to feel the Thunder! Attack, my Lv 5 Dragon!"

Seth: 900

Chazz: 4000

"I'm going to win! Next move!"

"Oh really? What if I were to do… this?"

Seth pressed a button on the transmitter, nothing happened.

"What?! How dare you-"

"While you were busy concentrating on our duel and you were thinking about how the duel would progress, I had the others switch off the Power Plant. You have no power to flow into the transmitter, you're through!"

"No! Even without the transmitter I still have enough power to enlighten this island!"

"Riiight…"

"Grah! Destiny did not plan for THIS to happen! What have you done?!"

"You're finished! Get your turn over already!"

"No! I refuse to play any further! I am through working for the Light! Good bye Mr. Princeton!"

A dark shadow encompassed Seth and he disappeared. Chazz started to blink.

"Is it… over?"

He saw the transmitter on the ground. Chazz turned off his duel disk and went over to crush the transmitter. When it was done, the power for the Power Plant was back on.

"Good work, you guys. Our hunch was right, Seth doesn't play fairly. Even in the middle of the duel, he was willing to activate the transmitter. We may have changed the future, but is change always good?"

Zane and Aster both shrugged. Zane replied.

"I don't really care about that right now. Right now we need to check on the other White students. We need to see if they were converted back into regular students. If so, I'd say we've saved the world, including this island."

Hassleberry, Syrus, and Jesse ran over.

"Everyone's reverted back to normal! Did you guys beat Seth?"

Hassleberry reported. Chazz replied.

"No, we didn't, not in a duel that is, I was beating him, but that's it. Forced him to retreat, he said he's 'through working for the Light.' Does that mean he's back to normal?"

Aster shook his head.

"Probably not, Seth's not a normal type of guy. He most likely has a back-up plan or something."

Hassleberry just grinned.

"Come on guys, causing that lunatic to retreat is reason enough to celebrate! We can worry about him later!"

Syrus nodded.

"I second that!"

Zane and Aster nodded silently. Chazz just ran off angrily.

The next morning…

Chancellor Sheppard had regained consciousness, and was ready to send off Jesse, Axel, Jim, Adrian, and Professor Viper back to their respective schools.

"Can't say it's been all fun, but at least this great calamity has been stopped. We hope to see you again some day, as students, Professors, or even as Professional duelists."

Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Crowler and Bonaparte were the only other ones present. Alexis, Zane, and Aster were trying to fill in the blanks for Jaden, and just informing Bastion of all that had happened. The boat left the harbor with the foreign students and Professor on board five minutes later after the farewells…

**Whew… well, that's all finished, can't say I liked writing the last paragraph, didn't know how to properly end it. If you don't like it, you can come up with your own ending in your head, but I've now set the stage for the sequel that I'll be writing soon. It occurs 2 years after these events, and runs a long ways after they graduate. Well, I hope you enjoyed this fic, it's been a long year or so, but this fic's finally done. Yahoo! **


End file.
